The Gift
by MrsBigTuna
Summary: Michael has another injury, but this time, he has the ability to see visions of the future that effect his coworkers that begin to come true. Darryl needs to get the perfect gift for Kelly’s birthday, with a little help from Ryan. JAM, DWANGELA, RELLY!
1. Long Stares and Starry Eyes

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Office or their characters. I am in no way affiliated with NBC/Universal. I am a proud owner of all three seasons on DVD and an iPod. That is all.**_

_Summary: Michael has another injury, but this time, he has the ability to see visions of the future that effect his coworkers… that begin to come true. Meanwhile, Darryl needs to get the perfect gift for Kelly's birthday, with a little help from Ryan. Potential Dwangela and Relly fic, with a hint of JAM._

_A/N: I am just trying to whip out as many of these fics as humanly possible. I have been thinking about writing this fic for about two months and I'm finally writing it! Whoo! I'm so excited about this story because I have some great Dwangela and Relly moments so… yeah, nuff said. Also, this continues from 'The Parade', so if you haven't read it, click on my username and check it out. You won't be disappointed. LOL. Okay, enough of my babble…to the good stuff._

**The Gift**

**January 16, 2008**

**9:16 am**

_The camera panned the office. Pam was playing a game of FreeCell. Stanley and Phyllis were making sales calls. Angela was sending a fax. Meredith was cleaning off her desk of an unknown liquid. Creed was working on his blog. Jim and Dwight were in the mist of an intense staring contest. Kevin, Andy and Oscar were watching._

Kevin was leaning on the copier, "He's gonna crack… any second now." He couldn't believe that he was holding his breath.

Oscar shook his head, "C'mon, Kevin. Dwight is too intense to give up that easily."

Andy scoffed, "I could totally take him."

Kevin and Oscar rolled their eyes saying simultaneously, "We know."

Andy folded his arms, "Tuna has this on lock. He's totally gonna kill him… with his eyes."

Kevin perked up, "You wanna make it interesting?" He dug in his pocket for his wallet when Oscar stopped him.

"Are you serious? You just had to borrow money from me yesterday." Oscar looked down at Kevin's wallet, wondering what happened to his money.

Kevin nodded and put his wallet back in his pocket, "Thanks, man."

Back at the staring showdown, Dwight was starting to twitch profusely. He was starting to make a clicking sound with his tongue, trying to concentrate on that clicking instead of his eyes. "You are going down, Halpert."

Jim shrugged, "Only thing that's going down are your eyelids." He smiled smugly at the camera, and continued to keep his vacant expression towards Dwight.

Dwight scoffed, "I will be victorious. That is a promise."

"That you can't keep." Jim shook his head, clicking his tongue offbeat with Dwight's clicking, trying to make him lose count.

As predicted, Jim's efforts were victorious. Dwight blinked after five minutes and twenty-two seconds. In rage, Dwight banged on his desk, "Dammit, Jim."

Jim shrugged, "Told ya. Now would you please had my pencil?" Jim had his hand out and Dwight reluctantly gave back his pencil that fell near his desk.

------------------

"My pencil fell near Dwight's desk." Jim shrugged, "He refused to give it to me and started to stare at me. Hence, a staring contest commenced." He chuckled, "I know I shouldn't encourage him, but it's just too easy."

-------------------

As Jim looked over at reception to see Pam's smile at his victory, Andy walked in his view, "Good job, Tuna. I knew you could do it."

Jim played clueless, "Do…what?" He smirked at the camera.

Andy chuckled, "C'mon… you know? Kick Dwight's ass at staring. He sucks at everything."

Dwight quipped up, "No everything."

Jim raised his hand in an agreement gesture, "Guy's gotta point."

Dwight nodded, "Hell yeah."

Andy scoffed, "What happened to you, Tuna? You used to be cool."

Jim mocked hurt, "That was harsh."

Pam intervened, "Andy, someone named… um… Darlene Lumpkin… yeah… she's calling for you."

Andy pumped his fist in the air, "Alright." He skipped over to his desk and picking up his phone, "Hello, _darlin'_"

Jim mouthed the name 'Lumpkin' to Pam, who shrugged and giggled.

---------------------

"Yeah, I met her in my A.A. meeting. We're not usually supposed to date other members because of temptation. But how can you say 'No' to the best group in the world?!" He smiled starting to sang in a high falsetto voice, "Ho whoa oh, Just my imagination… _once again_… running away with me…. _OH!_…"

---------------------

At that moment, Michael left out of his office and walked up to reception, "Hey Pam?" Pam looked up and smiled. "Um… I have to go the warehouse for a few reams. Need anything?"

Pam looked perplexed, "No… Michael. Thanks, though." She turned back to her intense game of FreeCell, with only two rolls left.

Michael nodded and drummed his fingers on her desk. Before he spoke again, Pam picked up the phone that didn't ring, "Dunder Mifflin, this is Pam." Michael shrugged and walked out. Pam hung up immediately after.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Michael walked down the stairs to the warehouse, he spotted Darryl conversing with one of the warehouse workers. He made his way down, trying to be undetected. The last thing he wanted was a run-in with Darryl. The last time he did, he got lectured for the fourth time about safety in the warehouse. He didn't get it, the warehouse was just as safe as the office, if not more so.

Without being noticed, Michael walked down the aisle to where the type of paper he needed was located. Good ol' off-white typing paper with a latex blend. The best kind of paper there was. As he tried to grab a box and go, he heard Darryl stop speaking to the worker and move closer to where he was. Being terrified to be discovered, he pulled the box of reams hard, but it was stuck on something.

Little did he know, Madge, a fellow warehouse worker was on the other side of the aisle to Michael, on a ladder trying to get down some manila file folders from the second shelf, which was about seven feet above the ground. She was leaning against the shelf for support when she felt jerking coming from the bottom. She couldn't see where the source of the struggle was coming from, but she was too high to react. She tried to get back on the ladder, when the ladder fell over as she fell back over herself, landing on the pile of boxes behind her. She felt something fall behind the boxes on the other side, but couldn't be sure. As she collected herself, she heard noises coming from below, "Oh damn!"

Michael was trying to pull the box from the shelf when he heard a tumbling coming from above. He couldn't see where the source of the sound came from, but when he looked up, he saw a box falling straight over his head. He didn't have time to react and when he came in contact with the large box, all he could see was stars and feel the beginning of a large lump on the top of his head. In the distance, he heard the voice of Darryl coming closer screaming, "Oh damn!" Slowly everything turned to black.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_More to come. In the next chapter, everyone is alerted to the incident in the warehouse and Dwight and Angela have a little fight. Also, Darryl goes more in depth about his problem._

_IF YOU HAVE A PULSE, WRITE A REVIEW. THAT'S ALL I ASK… THAT'S ALL I'LL EVER ASK! _


	2. The Diagnosis and the Anarchrist

_**Disclaimer: **__**dis-kley-mer **__**- **__**the act of disclaiming; the renouncing, repudiating, or denying of a claim; disavowal… Ditto that, my brother.**_

_A/N: Okay… I have some time on my hands, finally, so I can write a few chapters. I will try to have a few chapters released at once. I know… way awesome. You're welcome. Also, if you guys could review each chapter that would be even more awesome. Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad everyone likes it so far and I hope you enjoy the rest. Enough with that, back to your regularly scheduled program…_

**9:38 am**

_The camera panned the office. Everything seemed normal as the workday progressed. The usual sounds of phones ringing and copies being made could be heard. Business as usual. That all stopped when the door burst open with Darryl carrying a limp Michael Scott over his shoulder._

Darryl placed Michael on the couch, "Damn he's heavy. He don't even look that big."

Pam rushed from around her desk, "Oh my God, what happened?" She reached Michael and started searching for the source of the injury, "Where's he hurt?" She looked frightened at Darryl, "What happened?"

Darryl shrugged, "He was messin' around and got knock on the head." He touched the top of Michael head, "Yep, a knot's already started. That's what he gets for acting stupid. I told that fool –

Darryl was cut off when Dwight pushed him aside, "Dear God, Michael!" He looked around at his body, checking his vitals. He checked his waist for a pulse, "He's still breathing."

Darryl smacked his lips, " 'Course he's still alive. Do you think I'd bring him up here and mess up my back for that fool if he was dead?" He folded his arms and headed to the annex.

Pam ran over to her desk, "I'm calling an ambulance. He probably has a concussion." She proceeded to dial when someone's finger hit the receiver.

She looked up to find Jim, "Don' be so haste to call an ambulance." She looked at pleadingly.

Pam looked confused, "Why shouldn't I –

Jim shrugged, "Maybe his personality changed like Dwight's did."

Pam started to chuckle, "Well… I do need a raise. Maybe –

Just then, Michael began to stir. "What the hell –

Dwight shushed him, "Don't try to speak, Michael. If you can understand me, blink once. If you're in pain, blink twice. If you –

Michael interrupted, "Would someone get this freak away from me!" He tried to sit up more on the couch, "How did I get here? I was in the warehouse… where am I?"

Dwight was pushed aside by Pam, "You're in the office, Michael. Darryl brought you up here." She looked over at Jim, "Maybe you should call an ambulance."

Michael shook his head, "No. I'm fine. I don't need to go the hospital. I'm totally fine." He tried to get up, "I'm completely cool, man." He stood up but fell into Pam's arms.

Pam caught Michael and looked around for help, "Could… someone…"

Jim came right over and threw Michael arm over his shoulder. "Pam, open up the conference room door. He needs to lay down."

Pam ran over to the conference room door and opened it, "Angela, get the first aid kit."

Angela nodded curtly and walked over to the kitchen when Dwight beat her there. He grabbed the kit before she did and started toward the conference room. Angela grabbed his elbow, "What do you think you're doing? I'm safety coordinator. This is my job."

Dwight looked annoyed, "But it's _my_ job as Assistant to the Regional Manager to help the boss, and I think if he's had a severe head injury, that this is when I'm needed most."

Angela put her foot down, "No, this is my responsibility that anyone is injured, I'm to take care of them. That's_ my_ job." She snatched the kit back.

Dwight looked down at her and a snide smile creeped on his face, "I haven't seen this worked up in a while." He puffed out his chest a bit and walked closer to Angela, who had a small smirk on her face.

They both became closer and Angela started to quiver, "Oh, Dwight." She turned to the door that led to the office and caught sight of the cameras, "Not here." She took the kit and walked back into the office.

As she left, Dwight flicked the lapels of his jacket and walked out the kitchen more manly than when he walked in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dwight was pushing the couch into the conference room, Jim leaned Michael on the wall, propping him up. Pam had gathered some blankets that said, 'HAPPY HOLIDAYS, 2001!' from the hall closet.

As Dwight positioned the couch in the back of the room, Jim placed Michael there. Pam put some blankets behind his head and under his feet, "They always say keep the feet elevated.'

Dwight shook his head, "No, he needs his head elevated. That's where the injury is."

Jim shook his head, "I'm pretty sure it's the feet."

Angela piped up, "It's the head. He needs the blood to leave his head."

Toby interrupted, "No, it said you have to elevate the feet. I checked."

Dwight gave him a once-over, "Checked where?"

Toby shrugged, "Web-Med."

Everyone agreed that the solution was to elevate his feet, including Dwight. As Pam placed the remainder blankets on Michael's lap, Michael began to stir again. "What's going on?" He rubbed his head. "Ow, that's gonna leave a mark." He started to chuckle, "What are you guys doing?" He looked over at Pam and Dwight. He smacked his lips, "I distinctly remember to ask someone to get rid of this creep away from me." He pushed Dwight away, "Get away from me!"

Dwight was startled by his force, but shook it off. "He doesn't know what he's saying."

Jim quipped, "I'm pretty sure he knows what he's saying."

Dwight hissed back, "Zip your lid." He pushed him aside and went to get Michael a glass of water.

Pam looked over at Michael intently, "Michael, can you understand me?"

Michael nods, "Yeah, a little. You sound kinda distant, though."

Pam, who had been very close to Michael for a while, looked worried. "Michael, do you know where you are?"

Michael rubbed his head, "Yeah… I'm in the… um… conference room, right?"

Pam nodded, "Okay, do you know who I am?"

Michael nodded, "Yeah, you're Pam."

Pam nodded smiling, "Good. Now, Michael –

Michael interrupted, "What happened to me? I just remember being the warehouse… did I fall?"

Dwight shook his head, "Something fell on your head. Some box from a shelf." He handed him a glass of water, "Here, drink this."

Michael took it and started to drink. He whipped his mouth with his hand, "I'm hungry. Could someone get me a hot dog or some corned beef hash? I really want some corned beef hash."

"On it." Dwight left the room in a hurry to find corned beef hash.

Jim stood next to Pam, "He still looks a little out of it. I'll ask him something he should know." He stooped down next to Michael, "Michael, can you tell me what happened on 'Grey's Anatomy' last night?"

Pam looked at Jim with amusement, "Jim, I really don't think –

Michael interrupted, "Well… Izzie and George are still on the rocks because their sex is bad… I mean bad. And Meredith is all weird around McDreamy because she wants him to herself but she doesn't want to be with him. And McDreamy kissed that hot nurse, but –

Pam stopped him, "Okay, okay. We get the point."

Michael smacked his lips, "But I didn't even tell you about George's mother coming to the hospital… and if you thought she knew about George and Callie's separation… think again."

Jim rolled his eyes, "Okay, Michael. Now, are you in any extreme pain or anything?"

Michael shook his head, "No, not really. Just wish Dwight would hurry up with that corned beef hash. I got a nasty hankering." He started to rub his stomach, "Is he gonna come back soon?"

Jim walked over to Michael, "Yeah, buddy. He'll back back. You just rest, okay?" He put a gentle hand on Michael's shoulder.

Michael jerked shouting, "You'll start your day with a twist!" He had a trance-like expression on his face that quickly left. Shaking his head, "Has Dwight come back yet?"

Jim looked at Michael confused, "Um… Michael… what did you say?"

Michael looked just as confused, "What are you talking about? I've been asking about corned beef hash for like forever… doy!"

Pam looked worried, "Michael… you said something else… what did you say?" She touched Michael's hand.

Michael got the same trance-like expression on his face, "You'll take a long trip!" After a few seconds, he jerked again and seemed normal.

Jim and Pam both stepped away from Michael cautiously. Jim whispered into Pam's ear, "Maybe you should call the ambulance, now."

Pam nodded and started to turn around when a voice came from the door, "Isn't it obvious?"

Both Jim and Pam turned around to reveal Creed standing in the doorway. Jim inquired, "Is what obvious?"

Creed shrugged, "Michael… he's telling the future. I could peg out that look anywhere. Happened to my friend, Leroy, in WWII. He got hit by this missal and had visions from than on."

Jim and Pam looked onto Creed speechlessly. Pam quipped, "He had visions?"

Jim piped up, "You were in World War II?"

Michael questioned, "You had a friend?" Creed shrugged and nodded at Michael's question.

Stanley and Oscar walked into the conference room. Oscar came up to Jim, "Is he alright?"

Jim shrugged, "Depends on how you define 'alright'.

Oscar sighed, "Does he know who and where he is?" Jim nodded. Oscar shook his head, "He has to stop with these accidents. He's gonna be a liability if he doesn't. We don't need that. We already have Creed." Creed simply nodded.

Stanley sighed exasperatedly, "Is he gonna be a nuisance again like when he grilled his foot? I don't need that again. I had take twice the amount of blood pressure medication that week. I'm still trying to recover."

Michael shouted, "Don't go into the warehouse, Stanley. Whatever you do, don't go into the warehouse."

Everyone turned to Michael, who had that same expression on his face. Stanley came closer, "What the hell is wrong with him now?"

Pam shrugged, "I don't know."

Creed smacked his lips, "I just told you… he can see the future. Michael has been chosen to be a prophet to carry the news. Just like my friend, Leroy."

Jim looked over to Creed amused, "Whatever came of your… friend?"

Creed shrugged, "Last I heard, he started this cult in the Ozarks." He scratched his chin, "I think he's called 'Mother Sha- Boo- Boo' now."

Stanley shook his head, "That does it. I'm going back to my desk." He stormed off and sat back at his desk, starting a new crossword puzzle.

Oscar walked up to Jim, "Have you called an ambulance, yet?"

Michael shouted, "I don't need no stinkin' ambulance!" He got the same expression again, "I can't get on a ambulance! I just can't!" He started to jerk again, more uncontrollable than before.

Jim came over and tried to come him down, "Calm down, Michael! Calm down. We won't call the ambulance."

Michael finally grasped some composure, "Okay, thanks. If I did, I would be killed. There's gonna be a fire at the hospital."

Jim looked down at Michael, "What are you talking about? There's no fire at the hospital."

Michael nodded vigorously, "Oh yes there is! Mark my words!" He started to stand up and headed out to his office. "I need to make some calls. I have to warn people!" Michael started to quicken his pace into his office.

Jim tried to catch up to stop him, "Michael, wait –

At that moment, Jim tripped over Oscar foot and twisted his ankle. "Ow!" He fell like a ton of brick and landed on a chair. "My ankle!"

Pam rushed over to his aid, "Oh my God, Jim!" She touched his ankle, which caused Jim to flinch. "It's already starting to swell. Oscar, grab Angela and tell her to get an ice pack, quick."

Oscar nodded and ran to find Angela. Creed folded his arms and nodded, "Told ya so. Michael has the gift. He can see the future."

Pam shook his head, "It was just a fluke. He can't possibly –

At that moment, Dwight ran into the office. "I just heard on the radio that there's a huge fire at the hospital. One of the labs caught fire and the whole hospital has been evacuated."

Andy quipped up, "Where did you hear that?" He folded his arms looking suspicious.

Dwight thumbed behind him, "I heard on the radio driving back from the diner. It's all over the news."

Kevin turned up the radio on his desk. The radio commentator spoke, "That's right, Mark. The Lackawanna County Hospital has been evacuated due to a large fire caused by a laboratory incident. Witnesses say that the fire started only moments ago. No one has any serious injuries. Only a few third degree burns were found on biologists and chemists who were located in the labs. All patients were transported safely. The fire didn't increase to mass destruction until after that side of the wing was evacuated. That's the latest here at the Lackawanna County Hospital. Back to you, Mark."

The disc jockey continued, "Well… at least the victims don't have to travel far to be treated. Now, for your listening pleasure, here's a song for the mood on Rock 1…0…7…" The beginning chords of "We Didn't Start the Fire" by Billy Joel, blasted through the speakers. Kevin started bobbing his head to the song.

Oscar along with everyone else stared at Michael office. Creed walked out of the conference room. Oscar turned to him, "You were right."

Creed looked confused, "Right about what?"

Pam shouted from the conference room, "You were right about Michael."

Creed looked surprised, "Really, I was just putting words together." He shrugged and went back to his desk.

At that moment, Michael came out of his office wearing his Karnack turban. "I can see… into… THE FUTURE!!!" He proceeded to stretch his arms and made an omniscient awing to himself, "Ahhhh!!!"

Jim whispered to Pam, "I thought you hid that from him."

Pam shrugged, "I did." They both looked at each other with worried expressions.

Stanley rolled his eyes, "Oh dear Lord."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_More to come. In the next chapter, we find out where Darryl went and more predictions are revealed._

_You know how it goes… just review already! _


	3. Advice? No Dice

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I regret nothing!**_

_A/N: Like I said, I'm gonna try to post as many as I can because I have so many stories in my noodle that are screaming to come out. I also have a few one-shots that I'm gonna post probably next week. Okay… back to the show…_

**10:45 am**

_The camera panned the office. Pam was leaning on Jim's desk, making sure his swelling stopped on his ankle. Angela was collecting the contents of the first aid kit. Stanley was working on his second crossword puzzle. The camera panned Michael's office, where there was a line consisting of Kevin, Andy, Meredith and Kelly. Dwight was sitting next to Michael, who was wearing his turban._

Dwight beckoned Kevin to come closer to Michael, "You may come nearer." He pointed to the ground, "You may kneel."

Kevin looked offended, "I am not kneeling."

Dwight waved him off, "No kneeling, no predicting. Next!"

Kevin panicked, "NO, please! I _need_to know what the numbers for tonight's game is. My life is riding on this. My _life_."

Both Dwight and Michael looked taken aback by Kevin's outburst. Meredith shook her head. Kelly looked concerned. Andy put his hand on Kevin's shoulder, "If you need some muscle, I got your back, man."

----------------

Kevin shifted his eyes a bit; "I kinda pissed off my bookie last week." He looked panicked; "I told him that I'd have the money for him by next month so… I have to have twenty grand by the end of the month so… yeah, I'm pretty much screwed without that dough, you know?"

-----------------

Dwight shook his head, "Michael's talent will not be used for mere lottery gobbledygook. He has been given a gift, a gift that will be cherished. And I'm the one to protect it."

----------------

"Am I jealous that Michael was the one to be the carrier of the knowledge that lies ahead?" Dwight sat up straighter while his voice became more stern, "Am I envious of Michael that he has the gift that I have been wishing for since I was a mere boy in the fields of Schrute farms picking beets from dawn to well after midnight." His voice even more stern, "Am I?" He was noticeably upset, "No, not at all."

------------------

Kevin looked more pleadingly, "I don't need the big winnings, just the enough for –

Meredith shouted, "Hey, we all want our fortunes told, okay?" She started to scratch the back of her neck; "Miss Cleo put me on hold for like twenty minutes."

Kelly gushed, "Ohmigosh! I _love _. She is so awesome. I remember this one time –

Dwight interrupted, "Have you been using company phones for personal calls to call a fake fortune teller?"

Meredith shifted her eyes, "Um… no?"

Kelly folded her arms, "Miss Cleo is totally not fake. She is so real. She predicted that me and R- … um … well… she predicted a lot of stuff." Kelly started to shift her eyes as well.

----------------

"I've been trying to not say R-Y-A-N as much as humanly possible. I heard on Oprah that to get over a broken heart, the best thing to do is to try your best to remove that person from every part of your life." She fidgeted in her seat, "So when I said it earlier just now, that didn't count, right?"

-----------------

Andy nodded, "I've used Miss Cleo a few times myself. She was the one that made me decide to transfer here in the first place."

Dwight shook his head, "That there alone should be more than enough reason for you to _not_believe a word that impostor says."

Meredith, Kevin and Kelly nodded in agreement. Andy nodded as well after thinking a bit about his statement.

Dwight continued, "Now, if you diverted your attention to Michael –

At that moment, Michael began to do his usual trance-like expression. Then, he started to speak in tongues, jerking in his chair. Everyone looked on with fear and expectation. Finally, Michael ceased, closing his eyes and began to hum, "Hmmmm, come closer, friend." Dwight beckoned Kevin to come closer. Michael than spat out, "What you seek, you will find."

Kevin looked excited, "So...I'll win the lottery?"

Michael closed his eyes again, "What you seek, you will find."

Kevin looked confused, "But what does that mean? I seek for a lot. What will I get?"

Michael started to hum again. In between hums he uttered, "Leave me in peace."

Dwight started to shoo the others away, "You heard him, you leeches! Give the man some space. Don't you see he's weak and tired?!"

Andy scoffed, "It looks like he's sleeping."

The camera panned to Michael to reveal that he indeed was sleeping and apparently drooling at the mouth. His turban had bent over his eyes, leaning far over. Kelly scoffed, "Gross."

All of them began to filter out of Michael's office. Kelly walked up to Pam, "Hey." She looked over at Jim and his ankle, "Ohmigosh, Jim. Your ankle looks so gross and purple."

Jim nodded, "Thanks, Kel."

Kelly breathed, "Does it hurt? It looks like it hurts. Does it hurt?"

Jim shook his head, "Not too much anymore. Angela did a good job with the bandaging. I'll have to go the doctor or I guess the clinic now since the hospital caught fire."

Kelly shook her head, "You are so brave, Jim. I swear to God, if I sprained my ankle, I would have just puked my guts. With all the blood and bruises, and the pain must have been agonizing -

Pam interrupted, "Um... Kelly, how's your birthday planning going? Isn't it next week?"

Kelly jumped up giggling, "Ohmigosh! My birthday is gonna be so awesome. I have like this amazing new dress for it. I can't wait. I have a picture of it if you want to see it."

Pam looked over reluctantly at Jim. Jim gave her pleading eyes. Pam finally nodded, "Sure. Let's see."

As Kelly turned around toward the annex, Pam mouthed to Jim, "You owe me."Jim shrugged and mouthed, "Thank you."

----------------------

"It's not that I don't like Kelly." Jim shook his head, trying to be convincing. "It's just... she can be a little..."

----------------------

---------------------

"It's not that Kelly isn't a sweet person." Pam shook her head, trying to sound convincing. "It's just... she can be a little..."

----------------------

As Pam and Kelly walked back to the annex, Dwight came out of Michael's office. Dwight walked past Jim and hit his chair pretty hard. Jim yelled in pain, "Ow! Watch where you're going."

Dwight simply shrugged and continued to look something up on the computer. Jim watched Dwight with a light of humor, "This is really bugging you, isn't it?"

Dwight scoffed, "Don't be absurd, Jim. Why would I be jealous of Michael?"

Jim looked at the camera and gave a mocking expression, "Who said anything about Michael?"

Dwight gave Jim a stern glare, "You just..." Failing to find a response, "Just shut up, Jim."

Jim nodded and gave the camera an accomplished smile, "That's what I thought."

In the annex, Kelly led Pam to her desk, where there was a picture of a hot pink dress hung on the desk lamp. Kelly ran over giggling, "Here it is." She showed it to Pam, who's eyes nearly popped out from the brightness of the hue. "Isn't it amazing?"

Pam nodded, "Yeah... it is definitely... something." She looked over at Kelly, who looked so excited to show her outfit. Pam smiled, "You'll look amazing it, Kelly."

Kelly gushed, "I know, right?" She snatched back the picture and admired it, "Darryl is so gonna die when he sees me in this. He'll totally want to ravish me, for sure."

Pam giggled at Kelly use of the word, 'ravish'. It sounded so funny coming from her lips. Shaking the thought away, she quipped, "So... um... what do you have planned for the special day?"

Kelly giggled, "Ohmigosh, I am having this party at my place. It is gonna be so rad. You and Jim are invited of course, but um... if his ankle feels better, maybe than he can dance. Anyway, there's gonna be plenty of fun music and fun food and -

Pam looked amused, "Fun food?"

Kelly rolled her eyes, "Fun food... you know? Like tacos and corn dogs and pretty much anything that is awesome. God Pam, you need to get out more."

Pam raised her eyebrows, "Obviously." She rolled her eyes, "So... um... where'd did you find the dress?"

Kelly squealed again, "Ohmigosh, I found it at this awesome boutique at the mall. It looks exactly like this amazing dress LiLo wore to this Sports Illustrated premier party. She has the best taste in clothes. Too bad about the whole stint in rehab though. But she wore this insanely awesome hoodie from Fred Segal when she went into rehab. I found it on sale like a week later."

Pam continued to nod, afraid to make any sudden movements. Her initial thought was to run back to her desk and do her job or anything else, but she looked at Kelly, who seemed so excited to spill her plans about her 'way cool party', she couldn't move. "That's sounds great, Kel. Hey ... um... I kinda need to get back to work, but it was great talking to you and um... I have to go back to work..."

Kelly stopped her, "Pam, I need your advice!" She looked at Pam pleadingly.

Pam exhaled, "Okay... what do you need?"

Kelly exhaled relieved sitting in her chair and offered Pam to sit next to her, "Thank God. Okay, look. Darryl wants to get me something special for my birthday. He wants me to tell him so he can go and get it. I'm not sure that I want to though. What should I do?"

Pam sat down, looking confused, "I don't see any problem. Just tell him what you want."

Kelly bit her lip, "Well... the thing is... no one has ever asked me what I wanted before. You know... other than my parents or family."

Pam looked surprised, "Really? So Ryan -

Kelly shushed Pam, "We don't speak of his name." She looked completely stern at Pam.

Pam looked apologetic, "Oh... well... 'he' never asked you what you wanted before?"

Kelly shook her head, "No. He always just bought me something. Most of the time though, it was something that I didn't want or need. A lot of the time, it was just stuff he picked up for a Rid-Aid or something. Like this one year, he got me an umbrella and it didn't even work. I don't know... it's just sometimes I wondered if he even cared about me at all." Kelly seemed to have fallen from her usual peppy self to a more sullen version of herself.

Pam was taken aback by Kelly's blunt observation, "Um... well... you're with someone who cares what you want, right?" She put a comforting hand on Kelly's shoulder, relating to her on a whole new level.

Kelly shrugged, "Yeah... I suppose. Well... that's why I went to go see Michael. Maybe he would see if everything turned out okay."

Pam nodded, "Don't worry. Everything will turn out great." She gave Kelly an assuring smile.

Kelly quickly shifted from sullen to giddy again, "Okay. So... what should I ask for?" She pulled out a small memo pad filled with little notes from her desk drawer. "I don't want anything too expensive, but why shouldn't I? I'm totally worth it, right?" She giggled as she began to list all the possible options. "Okay, so I saw the insanely cute necklace at '_Links_'. It had this really cute charm..."

Pam continued to nod and smile, in fear that if she let slip her wish to depart, Kelly would become sullen again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the break room, Darryl was trying to select a soda from the vending machine. As he was trying to decide with either the Cola or the Cream Soda, Kevin walked in. Darryl was relieved that someone came in so he could ask for some advice, "What up, Kev."

Kevin gave him a head nod, "What's going on, man." He walked over and gave Darryl a fist bump.

Darryl turned back to his dilemma, "Nuthin' much, son." As he made his selection, Cream Soda, he sat down next Kevin, who was taking an early lunch. "So Kevin, could I ask you a question, man."

Kevin nodded, "What's up?" He started munching on a large bag of chips.

Darryl cleared his throat, "It's about... um... Kelly." He scratched the back of his neck, seemingly embarrassed.

Kevin nodded, "Nice."

Darryl rolled his eyes, "Anyway... um... Kelly's birthday is next week and she -

Kevin nodded, "That's all that chick's been talking about for over a month. All she talks about is her party dress and how excited she is.." Darryl started to look upset while Kevin continued, "And she's just yaks, yaks, yaks all day long -

Darryl spat, "She can be happy about her birthday, fool. It is her birthday!" Darryl started to get up when Kevin stopped him.

"Sorry, man... I don't know what came over me... I'm just really stressed out." Kevin started to wipe his brow from perspiring.

Darryl looked concerned, "Everything alright, man. You looked all shaky and shit."

Kevin shook his head, "I'm in trouble, dude. I owe my bookie like twenty grand in two weeks." He started to shift his eyes, "I can't hide it from Stacey anymore. And the stress is starting to effect my music. The band tried to put me in counseling, but I have to pay off my bookie so I can fully be finished with that world."

Darryl rubbed his chin, "I think I can help you with your problem."

Kevin nearly choked on a chip, "Really? You can help me?"

Darryl shook his head, "Well... _I_ can't help you, but I think I know someone who can. He's a good friend of mine. I'll give him a call. Just... um... can you give up a couple a evenings, maybe a week's worth."

Kevin nodded, "Definitely. So... um... what exactly would I be doing?"

Darryl shrugged, "I don't know... maybe transport a few guns here or there. You seem big enough. They may even ask you to go on a couple of hits."

Kevin wide eyed, "Who's your friend?"

Darryl shrugged, "Oh, his one of the wise guys for an outfit in New York. You may have to work for them though for a few weeks... I'm not sure. Want me to call?"

"NO!" Kevin shook his head vigorously, "Um... I'll figure something out."

Darryl nodded, "Yeah, I understand. But if you change your mind -

Kevin shook his head standing up to leave, "I'm pretty sure I've made up my mind."

Darryl shrugged, "If you say so, I'm just saying. Carry a couple of guns, whack a few hits, BAM! twenty grand cash money, man. All they ask is if you do something for them, they reciprocate."

Kevin nodded before walking out, "I'm pretty sure my mind is made up. Thanks, but no thanks." He turned to leave when Darryl stopped him.

"Hey, could you at least help me with my problem?" He looked over at Kevin nervously.

Kevin shrugged, "With Kelly... I think that whatever you get should be pink. She seems to like that color." He nodded and walked out the door.

Darryl smacked his lips, "I already knew that."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Pam came back from the annex, she bumped Jim's chair on her way to her desk. Jim yelped, "Ow!"

Pam shrugged, "You'll get over it." She looked at him sternly.

Jim looked at her and shook his head. He opened up a IM window and started typing.

**JHALPERT:** what's wrong?

**PBEESLY:** what do you think? Kelly talked my ear off for like... twenty minutes. I thought I'd give you a little taste of my pain.

**JHALPERT:** I'm sorry.

**PBEESLY:** you owe me.

**JHALPERT:** bag of chips?

**PBEESLY:** French onion?

**JHALPERT:** obviously.

**PBEESLY:** don't try to get up. Just give me the money.

**JHALPERT:** no need.

**PBEESLEY:** is it customary for you to carry bags of French onion chips in your bag?

**JHALPERT:** it is when it's my girlfriend's favorite.

**PBEESLY:** thank you.

**JHALPERT:** you're welcome.

**PBEESLY:** XOXO.

**JHALPERT:** XOXO?

**PBEESLY:** sorry... Kelly rubbed off.

**JHALPERT:** that's what she said.

**PBEESLY:** haha. Gross.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Dwight went into Michael's office, where Michael was sitting on his desk, sitting Indian-style in deep concentration. Dwight looked at him in awe, "Are you contacting higher intellectual beings?"

Michael opened his eyes and silenced him. He spoke in a strange, dreamlike monotone, "I'm in deep meditation. I'm trying to channel to the past to find out the future."

Dwight came closer, "Michael, please tell me what you see. I need to know."

Michael spoke in the same monotone, "All in good time, my son. All in good time."

Dwight urged, "Please, 'Oh Gifted One', please. I need to know."

Michael uttered, "One must look beyond one's needs and wants. Let what happen happen."

Dwight scoffed, "That makes no sense." He stormed off and sat back at his desk.

------------------

Michael adjusted his turban, "I have been chosen by the powers that be to be the prophet of the eternal knowledge of the future." He nodded his head all-knowingly, "It makes complete sense why I was chosen. I have God-like attributes and I have my loyal disciples..." _Footage of the camera panning the office, where everyone is working._ "They would follow me into the light or dark. I am their shepherd, and they are my flock. I am the wind and they are the things that catch wind." He adjusted his turban again, "I am a fortune teller and they seek the teller of the fortune... which is me." He nodded his head all-knowingly again. "It is my job to give the people what they want...and get something in return of course."

-----------------

-----------------

党Do I feel that Michael is taking his gift lightly and not cherishing it for all its worth?" Dwight straightened his tie, "Of course not. Michael would never exploit his blessing from the Almighty for his own personal gain." Dwight gave the camera a shocked expression. "I would never in my wildest dreams think that of Michael Scott." he shook his head, trying to be convincing, "Michael would never... okay... maybe he would."

------------------

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_More to come. In the next chapter, Michael starts to dish out even more predictions and Dwight begins a quest. Also, Ryan drops by. Look for an update by tonight._

_Here's the thing, the ratio to hits on this story to the reviews I receive is very low, embarrassingly low in fact. So just between you and me, review so that we're both not embarrassed. If I have to make myself any clearer, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!_


	4. The Anarchrist Strikes Back

_**Disclaimer: What are you, new? .**_

_A/N: This chapter is probably my favorite chapter so far. It's really funny and there are some amazing scenes between Dwight and Pam. Yes, that's right. Dwight and Pam. I just want to give a big thanks to CoffeeObsessed for beta'ing this chapter for me. You totally rocked the house. Also, some nice scenes between Kelly and Ryan, so poeticgrace, this one's for you..._

**11:34 am**

_The camera panned the office. The office was pretty scarce due to several people on their lunch break. Creed was eating an apple. Meredith was drinking a 'protein shake'. _. _Stanley was taking a nap. Phyllis was knitting. Kevin was reorganizing his M&Ms by color, while Angela was shaking her head in disapproval. Pam was drinking some tea at her desk. Michael was in the middle of meditation in his office._

Dwight typed on his computer with sharp precision and such force that it made his desk, along with Jim's shake. Jim was increasingly agitated with the constant moving and it irritated his ankle. "Must you do that? The movement is hurting my ankle."

Dwight scoffed, "Are you seriously complaining about a _sprained ankle_?" He shook his head, "You're so weak."

Jim turned toward him, "It's not just sprained. I definitely fractured it."

Dwight faced him, "I didn't realize you were a doctor, Jim."

Jim shook his head, "I'm not a doctor. If I were, I would have gotten someone to examine you a long time ago."

Dwight scoffed, "Even for you that was a weak comeback." He started pounding on his keyboard again, "And don't try to get any worker's comp for that. It's not Michael's fault that you are clumsy."

Jim nodded, "But he did predict it, didn't he?" He noticed Dwight getting even angrier. Jim gave a satisfied smile to the camera.

Kelly came from the kitchen with a stack of cards in her hand. She started passing them around to each person or leaving them on the desks that were empty. She came up to Angela, "Here," she said.

Angela glanced at the cover which had margarita glasses and cocktail glasses with pink, yellow and green streamers. It also had glitter all over it, saying: 'You're invited!' Angela opened it up and said:

_You have been invited to the radest party ever!_

_Plenty of fun music, dancing and food!_

_Have lots of fun and don't be afraid to let your hair down!_

_Come to __Kelly's__ Birthday Party!_

_When: January 26, 2008_

_Where: My awesome place_

_RSVP: (812) 555-7856_

_ADMIT FOR ONE PERSON!!! _

It had a huge kiss at the bottom, most likely put on by Kelly. Kelly smiled toothily, "I would really like it if you came, Angela. It could be really fun. And there will be plenty to eat and stuff." She batted her eyes, looking at Angela expectantly.

Angela looked back down at the card with a revolted expression across her face. She had never seen a more disgusting and unabashed card in her life. It dripped with dissipation and debauchery. She folded her arms, "No."

Kelly pouted her lips, "Oh please, please, please, Angela. I swear it will be so much fun. You can even bring someone, just come."

Angela continued to give Kelly a cold stare, "No." With that, she turned on her heel and sat back down at her desk

----------------

"Kelly's invitation was pink, covered with alcoholic beverages and other filthy images." Angela shook her head in disgust, "She might as well have had the gates of hell painted on the front."

----------------

Kelly nodded, "Fine, but you're gonna miss the best party ever!" She handed out Oscar and Kevin's invitations. "I'm sure you guys will come." She turned on her heel and headed toward Jim.

Kevin looked at his invitation, "You think there'll be good food?"

Oscar shrugged, "I don't know, maybe." He looked over Kevin, who looked worried. "Is everything okay?"

Kevin sighed, "No."

Oscar sat down, "What's going on?"

Kevin shrugged, "What isn't going on?" He looked at the invitation again, "Maybe there'll be good food. Like my final meal." With that, Kevin headed back to the break room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dwight was standing at the copier, waiting for some pages to be printed out. He looked over at Pam, who was making up some spreadsheets. He leaned over toward her, "Pam?"

Pam turned around annoyed, "What?"

Dwight smacked his lips, "Is that how you speak to your superior?"

Pam shook her head, "You're not my superior, Dwight."

Dwight sighed exasperatedly, "Irregardless... I need you."

Pam turned a little more, "Excuse me?"

Dwight smacked his lips, "In your dreams, Pam."

Pam snarled in disgust, "Apparently."

Dwight rolled his eyes, "Just meet me in the kitchen in three minutes."

Pam looked up at Dwight, "Why?"

Dwight looked at her pleadingly, "Would you just… please?"

Pam nodded, "Fine." She started to get up when Dwight pushed her back down.

"Not now. Let me make the first move." He strutted past her and made his way toward the kitchen.

------------------

"I am on a mission-a mission that is bigger than any I have ever partaken in. I will be victorious, and I will be strong and quick-witted. I will conquer, and I will fight to the death. I will do whatever is possible to make this wrong a right. And if it is a right... then I'll make a wrong. And no one, I repeat no one will stop me. I will save Michael Gary Scott from this imminent doom, if it kills me or the both of us. Pam can carry our bodies." Dwight nodded with finality.

------------------

Pam stood up and walked past Jim, who mouthed, "What's going on?" Pam simply shrugged.

As she pushed the kitchen door open, Pam heard the door from the men's restroom open, with Dwight rushing at her, "Pam -

Pam grabbed her chest, "Jesus, Dwight. Why did you have to sneak up -

She was silenced by Dwight's hand on her mouth, "Silence." He took his hand off, with Pam immediately wiping her face from their contact.

Dwight rolled his eyes again, "Would you calm down?"

Pam crossed her arms, "Would you tell me why I'm here?" She gave him a defiant glare.

Dwight nodded, "I'm glad you're on board."

Pam looked confused, "On board for what?"

Dwight shook his head, realizing that he was already ahead of himself with the plans that needed to be carried out. "Pam Beesly, would you form an alliance... with me?" He looked down at her with a steely glare, trying his best to intimidate her.

Pam looked up at Dwight with a whisper of a smirk, "An alliance... with you... today?"

Dwight rolled his eyes, "No, Pam. Next week?"

Pam shrugged, "Good 'cause I'm kinda busy this week." She started to turn when Dwight grasped her shoulder.

"Pam, I need your help... Michael needs our help." He looked down at Pam with the same pleading expression.

"Michael? Why does Michael -" Pam was silenced again by Dwight's hand.

"Would you keep it to a dull roar, please? I don't want others to find out?" He shifted his eyes suspiciously while looking through the window into the office, making sure no one was looking at their conversation. Pam gave him the evil eye as she wiped her face for the second time.

"About Michael telling the future? I'm pretty sure everyone knows about that by now." Pam couldn't help a small smile from creeping onto her lips.

Dwight rolled his eyes, "Don't be an idiot, Pam. Michael's ability to tell the future is..." He looked at the office with a dazed expression on his face, as if he weren't looking at anything in particular.

"Is what?" Pam came closer to Dwight, simply because she wanted to remember everything in detail so that she could tell Jim later.

Dwight shook his head, "I need you to make the most awesome swear you ever made. Promise me that what we discuss will be completely and totally between us." He extended his pinky finger out to Pam.

Pam raised an eyebrow, "Pinky swear?" She bit her lip to keep back the laughter that was desperate to escape from her mouth.

Dwight nodded, "Pinky swear. The most iron-clad promise known to man." He moved his hand closer to her.

Pam nodded, "Why me?"

Dwight was taken aback by the question. He cleared his throat, "Well... I would have asked Jim, but... " Dwight looked through the window at Jim. "But he's clearly indisposed."

Pam turned to look at Jim, who was trying to scratch his ankel with a pencil when it broke in his makeshift cast, "You gotta be kidding me." He threw the broken half of pencil and tried to retrieve the other half, which was stuck in the cast, which only made Jim itch more.

Pam nodded, "Yeah... I kinda see your point."

Dwight nodded solemnly, "Yeah, well... we seemed to work pretty well before, so I figure I would recruit you on my quest."

Pam turned from a helpless Jim, "Quest? What are -

Dwight tried to silence her with his hand once again, but Pam stopped him, "If you do that one more time..." She gave him a menacing glare that quickly put Dwight in check.

Dwight nodded, "Um... the quest." He turned and began to pace in the kitchen. Pam crossed her arms again as she watched Dwight slowly but steadily descend into ludicrousness. "We are going to go on a quest to find the meaning of Michael's gift. We are going to find out how, when and why Michael was chosen to possess such an inhuman talent as observing into the unknown and foreseeing the future." He put his hands to his head in deep concentration, "We are going to find out, and that way we will be able to cease this and return the universe back to its normal state." After his monologue, he looked at Pam expectantly.

Pam looked up at him and nodded, "That is... very... optimistic." She started to pace as well, deciding to play along. Her afternoon did turn sour after Jim sprained his ankle, so she figured this was exactly what she needed to brighten both her and Jim's day. "We need a plan."

Dwight ran to the table, "Already taken care of." He pulled a folded piece of paper from his back pocket and unfolded it, revealing a very large sheet with a very detailed and strategic attack plan.

Pam looked over curiously, "How long have you been working on this?"

Dwight scoffed, "I've been working on this since I was about twelve." He smoothed out the corners and place paper cups to keep the corners down in place.

Pam tried to stifle a giggle, "Twelve? Dwight... why did you -

Dwight gave her a look to signal her silence, "More questions later. Right now, I need to discuss our first move."

Pam looked at her watch, "I need to get back to my desk." She looked out at Jim and knew he would die to be a part of this, "I'll meet you in the parking lot in a half hour, by the docks. We can carefully layout our first _and_ second move." She gave Dwight a promising smirk. She stuck out her pinky finger and Dwight did the same. They crossed fingers and separated.

Dwight smirked as well, "I like the way you think, Pam. Maybe you're not a complete spazz after all." He folded up his sheet properly and returned it to his back pocket. He looked outside the window again to make sure the coast was clear. "Don't make any direct eye contact with Michael or with me at all times. Just act normal and natural. I will do the same." He proceeded to walk out the kitchen and march back to his desk.

Pam murmured under her breath, "Act normal, by who's standards?" She chuckled at herself and proceeded to walk out of the kitchen. As she passed Dwight's and Jim's desks, she gently nudged Jim in the side and then sat back down at her desk. She gave Dwight a small wink, which he returned as he continued to "play it cool", which for Dwight was reading his "Harry Potter" monthly newsletter that he subscribed to from 'Mugglenet'. Jim gave her a questioning look, but Pam simply winked at him and opened up a IM window:

**PBEESLY: **Can you keep a secret?

**JHALPERT: **Hmm... not sure. Depends on if it's a good secret.

**PBEESLY: **Oh... it's an awesome secret.

**JHALPET:** Spill.

**PBEESLY:** Before I spill... you have to promise the most awesome swear ever!

**JHALPERT:** Pinky swear?

**PBEESLY:** Obviously.

**JHALPERT:** _Action: crossing his pinky with yours. _Done and done.

**PBEESLY:** LOL. very good. okay... the secret is... (_big pause_)

**JHALPERT:** You cannot do that to anyone! Stop stalling! Tell me! I NEED TO KNOW!!!!

**PBEESLY:** Fine. So much for my omniscient pause. Okay... Dwight wants to do something secret.

**JHALPERT:** Sounds good so far.

**PBEESLY:** It involves an alliance.

**JHALPERT: **OMG! Okay, you have officially made my day.

**PBEESLY:** Oh, it gets better.

**JHALPERT:** what can be better than a secret alliance with Dwight?

**PBEESLY:** One that involves a quest, an attack plan and I'm pretty sure the kidnapping of Michael Scott.

**PBEESLY:** Jim? Are you still there? Hello?

**JHALPERT: **sorry... just had an overload of jokes and ideas to milk this for everything its worth. Good work, Pam.

**PBEESLY: **I didn't do anything. he recruited me.

**JHALPERT:** make me proud, Beesly. make me proud.

**PBEESLY:** Absolutely I will.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**12:23 pm**

Michael came from out of his office holding up a sign which read: "Wanna Know Your Luck? Give Me A Buck!". The camera panned the office, catching the expressions of the other employees reactions. Stanley gave an exasperatedly sigh, and went back to his crossword puzzle. Phyllis bit her lip. Andy nodded in agreement. Creed pulled out his wallet and started heading over to Michael. Michael, who still had his turban on, was now wearing his Dunder Mifflin bathrobe from Christmas last year. He started to tape the poster to his window when Pam interrupted, "What do you think you're -" She was interrupted by a pencil eraser that was thrown at her head. "Ow!"

Dwight gave her a warning glare, jerking his head towards Michael and shaking his head. Michael turned around, looking confused. Pam cleared her throat, "What do you think you're... um ankle is doing, Jim?" She looked over at Jim with pleading eyes.

Jim cleared his throat, "Oh yeah... my ankle. It's feeling better, but it still hurts."

Michael shook his head, "Suck it up, Jim. Trust me, that's nothing compared to the pain you'll have in a few years." He continued to straighten his poster.

Jim looked startled, "What do you mean - " At that moment, Ryan came in.

Ryan looked around the office and noticed that the couch wasn't at reception any longer. "Where's the couch?"

Pam glanced at the conference room, "In there."

Ryan looked confused, "Why was it in there?"

Phyllis quipped, "Because Michael hurt himself."

Ryan yelled, "Did you grill your foot _again_."

Michael scoffed, "No I didn't Ryan. It was something that was out of my hands."

Darryl intercepted, "He was messin' around in the warehouse and got hit in the head with a fallen box." Darryl gave Ryan the once-over and rolled his eyes.

Ryan noticed and straightened his tie, "Michael, I need to speak with you. In your office." Ryan turned toward Michael's office, when he noticed Kelly and her stack of cards in her hand. She looked at him for a brief moment and turned to walk back to the annex. Ryan sighed and proceeded to walk into Michael's office.

Michael followed and sat back on his desk. Ryan looked up, "What do you think you're doing?"

Michael looked down and shrugged, "What does it look like? I'm trying to connect with a higher being... duh. Also known as 'meditation'."

Ryan rolled his eyes, "Would you just sit in your chair?" Ryan started shifting in his chair. "I came down here to talk to you about the new quarter filing system, but that can wait." He turned to look at Michael's poster outside the window, "Are you extorting your employees? I thought we discussed that if you're having financial issues, that you could come to our financial counselor at Corporate."

Michael rolled his eyes, "Ryan, Ryan, Ryan. Poor, sweet, delusional Ryan. You think I'm 'extorting' my employees. How dare you? You are gross." He straightened out his turban, "I am simply supplying my employees with the knowledge of the future and quoting them a reasonable price. I don't think that's too much to ask."

Ryan rolled his eyes, "That's what extortion means."

Michael looked skeptical, "Really? So why is everyone in Washington saying that extortion kill babies?" He folded his arms, looking at the camera with a self-assured smile.

Ryan sighed, "That's _abortion_. Not extortion." He shook his head, "Look... I really don't care what think you're doing or how it's benefiting the office in some way because it's not, okay? Just sell paper, Michael. That's all I want you to do. Sell paper and run this branch."

Michael scoffed, "What do you think I'm doing? I'm giving my employees the knowledge that no other branch has the resources to give. I am giving them invaluable resources that they can use for the rest of the branch. So tell me, how is that not in any way not the way to run a branch?"

Ryan sighed, "By giving them visions of the future?! Look, I really don't have time for this. Just take off that ridiculous turban and that bathrobe and be a manager, please?" He collected his briefcase and stood up. "I'm going to be holding a meeting in the conference at 1:30. By that time, I want the couch back to where it belongs and I want everyone in proper attire. And that includes you."

Michael stood up, "You cannot silence the future."

Ryan cleared his throat, "You can't tell the future, Michael." He turned toward the door.

Michael jerked a bit and whispered loudly, "Her happiness is in your hands." He jerked again and than ceased. He sat back down as Ryan turned toward him.

"What did you say?" Ryan looked at Michael as Michael fixed his turban again.

Michael looked up confused, "Did I say something?"

Ryan shook his head, "No, never mind." He turned and left Michael's office and headed into the conference room.

Michael walked to his doorway, "Come one, come all! Open for business." He walked back into his office as Creed and Kevin went into his office after him.

Jim scooted his chair to read the poster. Pam joined him, "I can't believe he made a poster."

Jim nodded, "I know. But you have to admit, it's pretty catchy." He chuckled as he read the whole thing, "Oh my God, look." He pointed at the bottom, "He made fine print."

Pam giggled, "'Service surcharge: $18.99'. Is he serious?" She giggled some more.

Jim laughed, "Service charge? What the hell is he doing besides conversing with higher beings?"

Pam stifled another round of giggles, "Perhaps the process takes a lot out of a person."

Jim nodded, "Apparently." They both nodded as Dwight walked over to Pam.

He looked down at Jim, "Don't you have someplace to be right now?"

Jim shook his head, "Nope."

Dwight scoffed, "Pam, I need your help with something in my car." He jerked his head and gave her a wink, which made both Pam and Jim recoil.

Pam nodded, "Okay, be down there in a sec." As Dwight walked off, she shook from disgust, "Yeesh."

Jim shrugged, "Well... at least there's those newly installed flood lights so you won't have to worry about any dark corners."

Pam gave Jim a mean glare, "Shut up." She playfully hit his arm and went to the coat rack to grip her coat. She gave Jim a wink, similar to Dwight's and headed out the door.

Jim yelled beyond, "I'll remember you fondly."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_More to come. In the next chapter, more predictions and Kevin may find a solution to his problem. Keep reading!_

_I think that I deserve at least a review for my tears and sweat over this chapter. REVIEW!!!_


	5. Secret Meetings

_**Disclaimer: I disclaim that I don't own the Office. I also disclaim that I don't own Dwight, however others believe I do. You know who you are.**_

_A/N: Okay, sorry about the delay. Kinda busy. Things got in the way… namely __American Idol__ and Lost. Sorry… I'm a victim of Sawyer's unfaltering charm. Swoon… Okay enough about that. But side note, I may have some LOST stuff up, if you're in this fandom and watch, be more than welcome to read that stuff as well. This chapter is probably the longest chapter of the story, a record breaking ten pages! It's totally worth it, though. Hope you enjoy! _

**12:42 pm**

_Michael was in his office, sitting on his desk in a nonchalant manner, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. He was still clad in his turban and bathrobe, going against Ryan explicit instructions. Creed and Kevin were watching his trance, praying to have their fortunes told. _

-----------------

"I'm giving the office a public service." Michael pointed out into the office. "I'm giving them something that could change their lives. I am giving them something that they can treasure for a lifetime." Michael looked over at the window looking at the parking lot, "I am the giver and they are the giver–takers."

-----------------

As Michael was in mid-hum, Creed approached Michael and handed him a dollar, "Gimme my fortune."

Michael opened one eye and looked at the dollar. He scoffed, "Did you even look at the fine print?" Both Creed and Kevin looked confused. Michael rolled his eyes, "It clearly states the surcharge of $18.99." He closed his eyes again, "I need the fee to do the task." He folded his arms as if he was standing his ground.

Creed stood his ground as well, "I'm not giving you twenty bucks for a fortune. I'll just go somewhere else." He turned toward the door, being followed by Kevin.

Michael looked outraged, "You can't find better fortune than me." He started yelling, "I'm the real deal!" He got off his desk, "All other fortune tellers suck!" He screamed, "I'm the King of the Fortune Tellers."

Kevin turned toward Michael, "I'm pretty sure God is the King. He knows all."

Michael scoffed, "I know more. I knew about the fire. I knew about Jim's ankle. I know everything."

Kevin looked shocked, "Are you comparing yourself to God?" He had an expression of fear and disgust.

Michael looked scared, trying to cover himself; "I'm not comparing myself to God. I'm comparing myself to God's best friend."

Creed nodded, "Jesus." He wasn't aware that he pronounced the name in Spanish.

----------------------

"I have been worshiping Jesus in many countries for many years." Creed nodded at the camera, "Although, the faces always kept changing." He shrugged, "Well… what can you do? He _is_ Jesus."

-----------------------

Kevin looked confused, " '_Jesus_'? Don't you mean 'Jesus'"?

Creed looked confused, "What did I say?"

Michael sighed exasperatedly, "Look, I'm not God or Jesus or _Jesus_. I'm Michael Scott. I have been blessed with this gift and I want my gift to be worshiped. Is it wrong I want people to pay to use it?"

Creed and Kevin give Michael looks of confusion and disapproval. Michael shook his head and walked out into the office.

As he walked out, Kelly was talking to Andy, "It's gonna be way fun. You should totally come." She handed him one of her festive invitations.

Andy surveyed the idea, "Yeah, I'll come. Sounds awesome."

Kelly smiled from ear to ear, "It is so gonna be awesome. It won't disappoint, I swear!"

She bounced a little bit and walked over to Phyllis.

------------------

"I always kinda a had a little thing for Kelly." Andy shrugged, "Maybe I'll get lucky and she'll get really drunk." He nodded excitedly, "Or maybe I'll just get lucky without her being drunk. But her being drunk won't hurt."

-------------------

Everyone turned his or her attention to Michael as he made a loud sigh, "Who is the King of Fortune Tellers?"

Everyone looked confused. Jim piped up, "I'm not sure we understand the question."

Michael sighed annoyed, "Who is the King?"

Kelly uttered, "There's like dozens of them."

Michael waved her off, "Not monkeys or trees or whatever you worship."

Toby voiced, "Didn't we already discuss this when you thought the office was cursed?"

A few other people began to chatter with agreement.

Michael spoke through clenched teeth, "You're cursed."

Toby muttered in agreement, "You have no idea."

Michael spoke up again to the office, "Can someone give me a straight answer and tell me who the King is?"

The camera panned the office. Several of the employees sat up and started to vocalize some of their thoughts. Phyllis replied, "Sylvia Brown is definitely reign supreme. She's always on Montel."

Andy expressed, "Jean Gray from the Marvel comic book series. He is so awesome."

Oscar said, "How about Daniel Dunglas Home? He was huge in the 19th Century. He started the concept of séances in England." A few people nodded with interest.

Jim stated, "Yeah, and Edgar Cayce from the Depression Era or Nostradomas. He predicted World War II, Hitler and the falling of the Berlin Wall." More employees seemed to chatter with Jim's announcement.

Creed piped up, "So did Leroy."

-------------------

"Leroy predicted that the Berlin Wall would fall." Creed nodded, "And he was there."

--------------------

Meredith chuckled, "What about Chris Angel? He's sexy hot."

Kelly nodded enthusiastically, "He is so hot!" She stopped smiling however when she saw Darryl's face. " I mean, he's okay, if you're into that kinda thing."

Angela interjected, "It is God." She folded her arms, as if she was the only intelligent person to come up with that answer.

Michael shook his head, "You're all wrong. The King is me." He folded his arms similar to Angela, trying to pull off the small demeanor.

Angela looked disgusted, "Are you comparing yourself to God, again?"

-------------------

"About twice a year, Michael goes through this phase where he believes he's some mythical creature or a being of higher intelligence." Angela gave the camera a look; "This is his second attempt of trying to pull of being God." She gave the camera another look, "God of the morons."

---------------------

Michael took offense, "I'm not comparing myself to God or any God for that matter." The camera panned to Kelly, who looked on clueless. Michael continued, "I'm just saying that I have visions that should be worshiped."

Jim nodded, "Like God." Several employees seemed disturbed by Michael's attempts.

Michael looked stern, "No. That is not what I meant, at all." He nodded, "There was a man who had crazy ideas and visions and no one believed in him. He did have a small group of people that believed him, though. And that man was… a man named Jesus." He nodded matter-of-factly.

Angela cringed, "That's worse than comparing yourself to God."

Michael sighed, "Why not? I too have visions and disciples." He looked around from his loyal comrade. "Where the hell's Dwight?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Dwight was pacing by the loading docks, waiting for Pam's arrival. He had his collar up and looking around suspiciously for any eavesdroppers. He checked behind the loading trucks. He looked through the dumpsters. He even resorted to looking around the trees, finding no one that should spy on him and Pam. He also made sure that he wasn't in the line of the cameras, trying to avoid their view at all costs.

--------------------

"What I'm about to do may cause my life and Pam's life certain turmoil, but that's a risk I have to take." Dwight took off his glasses and began to wipe, "Pam seems brave enough." He put them back on, "She'd do anything for that pathetic excuse for a human being, and that's the kind of attitude that gets the job the done."

---------------------

As Pam approached Dwight, she noticed that there was fog on the ground, giving the parking lot a murky and dense atmosphere. Dwight turned around and noticed her, "Glad to see you made it, Pam."

------------------

"I'm here for one reason and one reason only." Pam tried to look serious in front of the camera, "I'm here to make a really boring workday into a very funny and silly workday and have Jim vicariously live through me." She smiled a little, "It would be really fun though if he were here." Her smile slowly turned to a disappointed frown.

------------------

Pam nodded, "Thanks you, Dwight." She smirked at the fog, "Did you do this to set the mood?"

Dwight looked at all the fog and shook his head, "No, but it helps."

Pam tried to stifle a giggle, but shivered instead, "So… um... what do we do now? Are we gonna get started soon? It's really cold out here."

Dwight scoffed, "You really need to grow thicker skin. I have this protein shake that would do the trick. I'll give you the recipe later."

Pam chuckled softly, "Thank you." She walked up closer to Dwight as he unfolded the plan from his back pocket. She retrieved a memo pad from her coat pocket.

Dwight nodded with approval, "Very good, Pamela. I'm glad to see you're prepared." He proceeded to take out an additional plan from his breast pocket, along with a laser pointer and a metal rod that was similar to an antennae pole.

Pam quipped, "Did you get that off the office radio?" She looked up at him expectantly, trying to restrain the flood of giggles that were screaming to escape.

Dwight scoffed at the notion. He shook his head but noticed Pam giving him a skeptical look. He evenly stated, "Yes." Pam simply shook her head.

Dwight walked closer to the docks and spread out the plans on a nearby loading ledge. He pulled out the one from his breast pocket and used the antennae rod, "Michael was hit by the box in this aisle, generally in this area." He circled the spot with the laser, making red light circles.

Pam was looking on when she realized what she was staring at. She was looking at the blue prints of the warehouse. Impressed, she asked, "Where did you get these?"

Dwight shook his head, "I'm afraid I can't reveal my resources." He continued to measure the distance of the shelf to the floor when Pam turned to leave.

"I can't be in a secret alliance if there are secrets in the alliances that certain members of the alliance don't know about." She started walking away toward the entrance of the building counting down from five slowly, "Five... four... three... two..."

On one, Dwight stopped, "Pam, I'm sorry for keeping secrets in our secret alliance. I wasn't being a good alliance and I broke the secret alliance bond that no secrets should ever be in secret alliances. I have shamed myself." He bent his head over in shame.

Pam looked confused but nodded just the same, "You're forgiven, but you owe me."

Dwight smacked his lips, but nodded as they both went back to the ledge.

Dwight took out the previous plan and tapped the first point, "Our first move is to examine the crime scene. We need to explore where the incident took place, from there we can go more in depth with our plan."

Pam nodded, "So, in what way are we gonna examine the crime scene? Are we gonna take prints? Pictures? Sketches? I'm really good at sketches." Pam genuinely smiled for a moment, thinking that she could really put some of her skills to good use.

Dwight shook his head, "I like where you're thinking but I have something else in mind. We need to find the object that hit Michael. From there, I will run a series of tests."

"Tests? What kind of tests?" Pam looked around Dwight to see if he had sort of equipment for the tasks.

Dwight scoffed, "Only the basic tests for this type of metaphysical proportions. Known as METS." He shook his head, "You really need to watch Sci-Fi once in a while, learn something."

Pam nodded incredulously, "Apparently." Her mouth turned up a bit, "So... what does METS stand for?"

Dwight rolled his eyes, "If I knew this was the type of intelligence I was working with... okay, METS stands for: Magical, Evidentiary support, Theological and Schrute."

Pam stifled another giggle, "Schrute? What type of test is that?"

Dwight scoffed, "It a combination of the previous three, only more sever. It's a test that is banned in the United States. It's subject to involve cruel and unusual punishments." He shook his head, "When are people gonna learn that that's the only way to get the job done." He scoffed, "Stupid forefathers."

----------------

"My great grandfather, Dwide Schrude, was a militant individual who came from Holland several scores ago. He was recruited into the Federal Bureau of Investigation for several months until he was stripped of his duties for performing said 'Schrude' tests. He was going to be sentenced to life imprisonment for treason, cruel and unusual punishment and bribery. Something about him torturing a Russian mob boss for cash," Dwight shook his head, "Irregardless, he stumbled across Pennsylvania's Amish Country and raised the rest of the now 'Schrute' clan." He nodded with pride, "He later changed the name of the tactic to stay under the radar."

-----------------

Pam nodded solemnly, "Yeah... giving us freedom and dignity. Terrible people."

Dwight nodded approvingly, "I'm glad you understand."

Pam simply rolled her eyes, "So what am I going to do? Will I perform said tactics?"

Dwight chuckled, "You? Please. First of all, you have weak arms. Second, no woman has ever been able to survive through the tests. They're much too intense and strenuous. You could burst a blood vessel or die."

Pam mocked alarm, "Dwight, do you really think that all of this is necessary?"

Dwight looked at Pam with disappointment, "Pam, don't be so naïve. Of course this is necessary. When I recruited you, you were sworn to be in this to the death."

Pam looked genuinely concerned, "I don't remember signing any documents."

Dwight shock his head, "The pinky swear. It's bonded us for life... and death."

Pam rolled her eyes, feeling silly for actually believing in what Dwight was saying. "So... what do I do that I'm capable of doing?"

Dwight nodded, "The one thing that woman are to the human race... a distraction."

Pam looked confused, "I'm the decoy?"

Dwight nodded, "Precisely. I need you to distract Pudge -

Pam corrected him, "Madge. Her name is Madge."

Dwight rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Distract the she-male so I can conduct my tests at the best accuracy." He began to fold up the plans and put them in his pockets. "If you don't succeed Pam, the world as we know it will perish."

Pam rolled her eyes, "Yeah... no pressure."

Dwight spun around, "Yes it is. The biggest of your life."

Pam nodded, "Yeah, I get it. It's extremely important."

Dwight shook his head, "I'm not sure you fully comprehend the magnitude of this situation, Pam. The world... the office is in danger. We have already had one casualty from this incident."

Pam looked confused, "Michael is the one with the gift -

Dwight shook his head, "Jim. He's the one who broke his ankle."

Pam looked more serious than she had ever before, "Let's do this."

------------------

"Why am I taking this seriously?" Pam shrugged, "Maybe Dwight has a point after all. Ever since Michael was hit, weird things have been happening." She looked at the camera, which zoomed quickly at Jim through the window. It zoomed back to her, "Like the fog and... well, I just want it to end before someone else gets hurt,"

------------------

------------------

"Do I think Pam has the talent and leadership qualities to handle such a responsibility as saving the world as we know it?" Dwight chuckled, "Let's just say that Pam has been recruited in The Dwight Schrute Army of Champions."

-----------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan was in the break room, looking through his agenda book, organizing his plans and his presentation for the meeting. He looked over the presentation on his computer, making sure that the PowerPoint presentation ran smoothly. As he was finishing up the final touches, Darryl walked into the room and headed straight for the snack machine. Ryan smiled, "What's up, man."

Darryl smacked his lips and continued walking toward the back of the room, shaking his head.

Ryan stood up and turned around, seemingly annoyed, "What's your damage? I did nothing to you."

Darryl looked over at Ryan and gave him the once-over, shaking his head, "You did enough to Kelly."

Ryan took offense, "That's really none of your concern." He folded his arms, trying to hide his insecure manner.

Darryl walked closer to Ryan, towering over him, "It's plenty of my concern." He smacked his lips; "Kelly was a wreck when you left." He shook his head, "I still don't know why she loved yo weak ass anyway."

Ryan got closer to Darryl, realizing their height difference, "What happened between me and Kelly was... inevitable." He cleared his throat, trying to sound convincing, "We both knew that we were going no where." He turned away, looking at his shoes, "I think she knew that deep inside too."

Darryl noticed that Ryan wasn't looking as confident as he did earlier when he was talking about Kelly. He shook his head, "I just want her smiling, not crying over you. Just stop hurting her and stop giving her false hope."

Ryan looked up at Darryl, realizing Darryl saw the look in his eyes at the mention of Kelly's name. He spoke even softer, "I don't want to hurt her."

Darryl rolled his eyes, "Well... you got a weird way of showing it." He backed up a little off of Ryan and got his snack, "Just stop hurting her."

Ryan nodded, "Okay." He smiled a little, "Truce?"

Darryl nodded, "Truce. But if you hurt her again, you know I'm gonna kill you, right?"

Darryl gave him a menacing look that sent chills down Ryan spine.

Ryan looked terrified, "Um... well..."

Darryl started laughing, "Don't worry, man. I'll give you an hour head start." They both chuckled; Ryan did mostly out of fear.

As Ryan sat back down and continued to work on his computer, Darryl asked him from the back near the soda machine, "You have any suggestions on what to get her for her birthday?" He chuckled, "I know it's all awkward and shit being your ex and everything, but I really wanna get her something nice."

Ryan looked from his computer screen and looked at Kelly through the window, where she was talking to Toby. She seemed to carry herself with more assertion than she ever did when they were together. She seemed to carry a certain air of confidence he knew that she possessed but rarely showed. She seemed more confident to everyone else because she was extroverted, but he knew that in reality, she was just as insecure as the rest. But looking at her now, she seemed so grounded and self-assured. A part of Ryan wanted to walk over to her and tell her how he felt, what he saw in her and how he wished things were different, but she seemed so happy. "She loves the necklaces at this store in Steamtown Mall. From this place called 'Links'." He smiled a little reminiscing, "There's this one necklace she talked about for months." He licked his lips, imaging her wearing it, "She'll love that."

Darryl wrote down the information on a scratch sheet of paper, "Links... necklace. Got it." He jumped up and rushed to the door, patting Ryan on the back, "Thanks, son. Nice one." He raced through the door and headed out the office.

As he watched Darryl leave, Ryan looked over at Kelly again, who was looking through a file cabinet. As she fingered the several files, Ryan remembered the cool sensation of her touch, bringing back fond memories in an awkward relationship. Looking back, he really enjoyed his time with Kelly Kapoor, and now more than ever wished that he could have that back. He repeated in his head, _Her happiness is in your hands._" He breathed, "I sure hope so."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_More to come. I wanted to get more into this chapter, but it would have been way too long. So… look for an update soon on this one. Thanks again for everyone reviewing this story. I have really enjoyed writing it. I am technically finished with the story; just have to make it sparkle. I'll try to update faster, just been busy._

_Also, I am teaming up with ktface3 on a few stories. We also have a joint account, MBTandKT. Add it to your favorites list so you can get an email when we update our first story. Thanks again for your readership, it's much appreciated. _

_Now, I have written for your reading pleasure an excellent story. I would love to hear if you feel the same. _

_SO JUST REVIEW ALREADY!!!! YOU'LL GET A COOKIE!!!_


	6. Author's Note

**Hello faithful readers of my fanfiction. This is a message to you all. I have been struggling with the next installment of this story. Fear not, I have not fallen off the face of the planet, just a really bad case of writer's block. **

**I just want to give a big thank you to those of you who have read and reviewed this fiction. It means a lot that you have enjoyed my weird sense of humor. Trust me, it's not as appreciated as it is here than among my family. I hope to have an update on this fiction very soon. Cross your fingers, pray to Budda, whomever, just get me out of this funk!!!**

**In efforts to try to get out of my funk myself, (whew, don't say that five times fast!) I have joined forces with ktface3 and have created a joint account filled with upcoming stories. We are in progress of one right now, 'Four Obscure Office Secrets'. It's a five-things fiction. Trust me, it's filled with hilarity, angst and heart. We will not disappoint. Look for update with that story every few days, as we both will be posting chapters. We also have a few episode fics up our sleeves, so look out for those as well. I also recommand to stop by our joint acccount: MBTandKT for more information about us and why we have come togother to create Office masterpieces, and yes we are very full of ourselves. LOL.**

**Also, to help myself, I have started yet another story. The first and second chapter will be posted in the following days. It is entitled, "The Trial". I got the idea from a interview with Steve Carell and I thought I would take a stab at it. Michael has to report for jury duty and is gone from the office for a week. Michael, who has been called for jury duty before is the foreman and has his own way of getting things done. Meanwhile, at the office where Michael Scott is not present, Dwight suspects thievery is afoot and blames the most unassuming person imaginable, Phyllis. With Jim and the other reluctant employees of Dunder-Mifflin, they hold a trial of their own to prove Phyllis' innocence and get out of work for yet another week. With Dwight and Andy as legal counselors and Jim as the Judge, it is sure to be yet another classic mishap at the ever-changing paper company. **

**I hope you will read MBTandKT's fic and read my new fic, "The Trial". Again, I as well as KT are very appreciative of your readership and hope that you will continue to stay loyal through my horrible writer's block. When I do update, and I will, you will be the first to know... seeing as you will receive an email. If you haven't signed on for an alert, do so. **

**Thanks again, and as always, we love reviews. Please fill free to write a review for our joint fic or my new one. We will personally reply. If you have any suggestions for writer's block, you may leave PMs at either account. **

**From your humble servent of hiliarious fanfiction, **

**Cher (MrsBigTuna) **


	7. Operation: Save Scott

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Office. I will never own the Office. Silently sobs**_

_A/N: Hello, all! I know, it's a shock to me too, but here I am... writing this story, a story I might add that is completely out of date and that has no connection to the present series. This story is now an AU, which for me is in the realm of my past stories, "The Parade" and "The Trial". At any rate, I figured the least I could do is finish this thing, and I'm hoping that you all will continue to support it as you have in the past. It's good to be back. Without further adieu, the next installment._

* * *

**1:03 pm**

_Pam and Dwight were standing at one end of the parking lot, huddled together as Dwight made a few movements of his hands, seemingly causing Pam to recoil a bit. The camera panned closer, trying to pick up any facial expressions by either party, only receiving a shake of the head by Pam._

Dwight and Pam walked toward the warehouse, Dwight sneakingly trotting against the wall of the building. As Pam walks normally toward the entrance, Dwight pulls her against the wall, "What are you doing?"

"What?"

"Are you insane? You can't walk plain as day. You have to keep out of the camera's view."

"Fine." Pam rolled her eyes and followed suit as she leaned closer to the wall.

_As Pam and Dwight walk closer to the wall, footage is shown of them walking against the wall. _

Pam walked up to the entrance when Dwight pulled her back, "What?"

Dwight attempted to touch Pam's hair, which was in a ponytail, "You chose today to wear your hair back."

"What are you talking about?"

Dwight rolled his eyes, "Try to look a little more attractive."

"Excuse me?"

"C'mon. Pudge seems to gravitate to the female species more." He shook his head, "Do you own lip gloss?"

Pam crossed her arms, "I am not flirting with Madge."

"Why not?"

"Um... just taking a shot in the dark but she's a woman."

Dwight smacked his lips, "You flirt with Halpert all the time."

"Nice." Pam began to turn around.

"Where are you going?"

"This wasn't part of agreement. I'm not going to objectify myself for -"

"Fine... just talk or whatever. God... what good decoy are you?" Dwight turned back toward the warehouse, Pam following behind.

"Should I ask her any questions?"

Dwight scoffed, "All interrogating duties will reside with me." He rolled her eyes, "Just take to her, distract her so I can do my test." He proceeded to hide behind a pile of boxes as Pam approached Madge.

Madge stood next to a transporter, checking inventory when she noticed Pam standing next to her, "Oh... Hi."

"Hey Madge. How's it going?"

"Going good. You?"

"Oh, I'm fine." She moved to the other side of her, being able to see Dwight roll across the floor toward an aisle. She cleared her throat, "Yeah... so... are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine. I fall all the time." She chuckled, "I have to admit I'm kinda a klutz sometimes."

Pam chuckled, "Yeah, me too." They both smiled, "Yeah, I was just checking up on you. I heard you fell from pretty high."

Madge shrugged, "It's not the first time. I once fell off the top shelf."

"Oh my gosh. Did you -"

"I banged up my elbow, but nothing to serious. How's Michael?"

"Oh... you know. He's Michael. You can never tell if he's okay or not."

"Right." They both chuckled some more as Pam heard a bump near where Dwight was. Her eyes went wild for a moment, "What was that? The pipes?"

Madge rolled her eyes, "Yeah... they're pretty old but no one really complains about them. You guys don't really hear upstairs but it's like that all the time down here."

Pam sighed as she heard another bump from he same aisle. "Weird."

As Pam and Madge were chatting, Dwight had obtained the elusive box. He was wearing some latex gloves and a pair of goggles, scrutinizing the evidence that the box possessed. He dropped the box, trying to detect the length of time it took for it to drop to the ground.

--

"When doing these tests, you not only have to reenact the crime, but you have to become one with the incident. You have to be the evidence. _Footage of Dwight doing tumbles while the box rolled along side him._ You have to eliminate all fear. And in that way, can you be able to find a solution."

--

Pam admired the boxes, "What do you do when you get bored?"

Madge chuckled, "When am I _not_ bored?" They both chuckled. "I don't know. I mean, it doesn't suck too much. Darryl and Lonny are always good for a laugh and when it's slow, I do get some reading done. But there's always something to do."

"Wow. Sounds a lot better than my job." They both chuckled again.

"So... um... you and Jim, right?"

Pam blushed, "Yeah... who saw that coming?" She chuckled at her own joke.

Madge shrugged, "I kinda figured when Roy would always blow you off for the guys that you'd end up with someone else." She smirked, "Besides... all woman deserved to be treated with respect. I may not know you really well, but I know you deserved better. It's Roy's lose."

Pam smiled genuinely for the first time that day, "Thanks, Madge."

--

"Me and Madge used to chat a little bit when Roy had to work late and I had to wait for him to finish up. She'd sometime would give me a ride home." She shrugged, "She's a good person."

--

Dwight took off his goggles, nodding all knowingly, "I knew it." With one final swoop, he grabbed the box and ran from the warehouse. Pam watched on nervously. "Hey, it was good catching up, Madge. I'll see you around." She proceeded to walk swiftly after Dwight leaving a puzzled Madge behind.

* * *

Michael sat at his desk, counting a fist full of money. He smiled when he noticed the camera watching him through the window.

--

"Oh... I didn't get this money from my employees. It's mine." He smirked, "But I want them to think that I made money... that way I own them." He straightened his robe, "Not literally, of course."

--

Jim came hobbling to Michael's office, giving the camera a classic smirk, "Hey Michael."

Michael looked over at Jim, seeing his makeshift cast, "Yeesh, what happened to you?"

"I sprained my ankle, remember?"

Michael shook his head, "Nope."

"You kinda predicted that."

"Oh... _that_."

Jim rolled his eyes, "Yeah. So... yeah, I was just gonna let you know -" He watched on as Michael counted his stack of cash in his hand. "Where did you -"

Michael smirked at the camera, "Oh... this? You know... from around."

Jim looked around at the office at large, "Right. Anyway, I was gonna head out... maybe go the doctor to see if I could get an actual cast."

"It burned down... remember?"

"Yeah... well I can go to the clinic on Church. My family's doctor has his office there."

"That's convenient."

"Uh huh. So... I'm gonna go for the day."

At this revelation, Michael ran toward him, "You can't leave."

Jim looked at him skeptically, "Why not?"

Michael closed his eyes, trying to retrieve something to keep Jim there. "You can't leave..."

Jim folded his arms, "Why not?"

"Because... something bad will happen?"

"Like what?"

"Um... really bad stuff."

Jim limped over to his desk, throwing his messenger bag over his shoulder, "Guess that's a risk I have to take." He walked over to reception, leaving an envelope on the keyboard and walked toward the door, "See you tomorrow, Michael."

Michael watched Jim leave, "Goodbye, Jim."

Phyllis watched Michael, "Is Ryan still here?"

Michael looked over toward the break room, where Ryan came out from the kitchen. Ryan sighed, "Everyone in the conference in ten minutes." He walked past Michael, "And take the _BLEEP_ turban off!"

Pam came up to Dwight, where he was moving objects in his trunk. She cleared his throat, "So... what's the verdict?"

Dwight smirked, "Good work back there, Pam. I thought you were gonna ask her out."

Pam rolled her eyes, "Right. Did you find anything?"

Dwight placed the box in the now empty trunk. "That will revealed in due time. Right now we need to obtain something else."

"Like what?"

Dwight gave her a devious smirk, "More like... 'who'?"

Pam's eyes went wide, "What do you have in mind, Dwight? You're not gonna -"

"You can't question me, Pam. You have to trust me 100."

"Um... I'm not sure..."

"Do you trust me, Pam?"

"Well..."

"There can't be any doubt. Do. You. Trust. Me?"

Pam sighed, "I suppose so."

"Alright, than." He slammed the trunk, "Let's go back upstairs."

"What about -"

"All in due time, Pam. All in due time." He continued to walk toward the entrance to the lobby, being followed by Pam. As they reached the door, the fog that seemed so thick before slowly faded away.

* * *

Dwight and Pam rejoined the office, Pam finding the envelope on her desk. Seeing Jim's desk empty, a small lump formed at the base of her throat. She already had to spend most of the day with Dwight, now Jim was gone. She opened the letter, reading:

_Pam-_

_I went to the clinic on Church to get a real checkup on my ankle._

_I'll have my cell on. I'll see you tonight._

_Love, Jim._

Pam smirked, finding the office quieter than usual. She found Kelly walking toward the conference room reluctantly. Pam grimaced, walking toward. "Hey."

"Hey. Where have you been?"

"Oh...um... just some errands for Michael."

"That's cool." She looked through the conference room window, "I guess we better get in there before Ryan has a fit." She shook her head, heading toward a seat in the back. Pam followed close behind, taking a seat between Kelly and Stanley. She watched on as Ryan and Toby were setting up his presentation.

Ryan cleared his throat, "Okay everyone. Could I have everyone's attention?"

The room settled as Ryan turned off the lights, "Okay, I wanted to discuss the progress of the site, how it's conforming to the ever-changing business and how we can all try to make an effort to conform along with it."

Michael gave an exaggerated sigh, causing the whole room to erupt in comments. Ryan narrowed his eyes, "You have something to add, Michael?"

"Um... I don't know... maybe it's a colossal waste of time."

"Did your predictions tell you that?"

Stanley sighed, "You don't have to tell the future to know that." A few of the employees chuckled at his response.

Ryan folded his arms, "Look, I'm gonna be frank. This branch is the only branch that hasn't embraced the website at all." He closed his laptop, the projection light fading out, "If you want anything to progress here, you have to move with the times... meaning that if you have to adapt to the new system, so be it."

"Adapt. React. Re-adapt. Act. You remember that Ryan?"

Ryan rolled his eyes, "Look, I'm trying to keep this company afloat and I can only do that if we all band together."

Kelly rolled her eyes, muttering next to Pam, "He doesn't know anything about banding together." She folded her arms, feeling Ryan's eyes on her. She looked over at him, finding his intense stare slightly uncomfortable.

Pam watched their brief exchange, finding herself missing Jim. During her reverie, she noticed Dwight looking in Michael's general direction, nodding slowly. She felt her throat constrict, having her worst fears confirmed.

Ryan cleared his throat, passing around some bounded catalogs, "I would like the sales team to look these over and study up on some of the facts and look over some of the guidelines in this overview. This is a revised version from the one before, after analyzing the other branches and seeing their weaknesses and strengths."

As he passed out the booklets, the rest of the staff started to filter out, eventually leaving the room down to Dwight, Pam, Kelly and Ryan. Michael left in a huff, walking into his office with a slam of the door.

Dwight walked out the conference room, signaling Pam to follow. He whispered in a hushed tone, "The next phase will start shortly. Meet me at my car in fifteen minutes."

Pam rubbed her arm, "Dwight... um.. I'm not sure -"

"Fifteen minutes." With that, he left the office again. Pam sighed, taking a seat at her desk. She shook her head, seeing the small red light flash with awaiting voice mails. She sighed, taking out her message pad and listening to the first of many messages.

* * *

Ryan watched as Kelly walked to the door. He cleared his throat, "How are you?"

Kelly turned at the sound of his voice, "Oh... I'm fine." She folded her arms, "How are you?"

He shrugged, "I've been better." He let a small smile escape, trying to cover it up, "So..."

"So..." She smiled slightly, "How's New York?"

"It's great." He shrugged, "I got a new car."

"That's nice." Kelly inched toward the door, "Well... it was nice catching up. Take care, Ryan." She turned around, walking out the room.

Ryan watched her walk away, finding it hard not to run after her. He stayed however, feeling it was best to let her go. He collected his belongings, wanting to leave for the day, but knowing he had more work to do before he left.

* * *

Dwight paced back and forth beside his car, waiting for Pam to arrive. Seeing her walk through the door toward the parking lot, he motioned for her to move quickly. When Pam stood beside him he reached behind him, handing her his keys. "Take these."

Pam looked down at them, "Your keys?"

"Take them. We don't have much time. In approximately three minutes, I need you to start the car."

"Dwight -"

"In three minutes." He proceeded to walk to the side of the building.

"Dwight!"

Dwight spun around, "Quiet you! You want our cover to be blown?"

Pam rolled her eyes, walking around and seating behind the steering wheel. She smirked, dialing up Jim's number. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

"Hey. What's up?"

Pam smirked, "Well... I'm in Dwight's car."

"No way."

"I know." They both chuckled, "But check this out, I think Dwight night try to kidnap Michael."

Jim chuckled, "And so the worm has turned. The kidnapper becomes the kidnapped."

Pam giggled, "I know. It's actually pretty fun."

"I bet." There was a small pause, "Hey... could you take a few pictures of -"

"Already ahead of you. I took about six already."

"I really like you."

Pam blushed, "I like you too." She turned a deep shade of green however when she saw Dwight carrying a large wiggling burlap sack. "Oh my God."

"What?"

"He really did it. He really kidnapped Michael!" She turned the ignition on, shaking slightly.

"What are you doing?"

"Starting the car."

"Nice work, Beesly. You just made yourself an accomplice."

"Cork it, Halpert." Without another thought, she hung up the phone,scooting over as Dwight burst in, gearing the car in reverse. Pam looked as she saw Michael wiggling in his sack, "You really did it."

"Pam? Is that you?"

Dwight nudged the sack, "Quiet back there."

Pam watched on, "Dwight -"

"That is not Michael Scott back there, Pam. Don't listen to him. Just look ahead until we reach the farm."

"The farm? Dwight..."

Dwight drove down the road with a mischievous smirk, "All in due course, Pam. All in due course."

* * *

_And that's it for now. I wanted to establish some development... seeing as it's been months since I even looked at this story. I have to ending and I should be finished before the season starts again. Thanks for being so patient and rediscovering this story with me! _

_PLEASE REVIEW!!_


	8. Torture Tactics and Birthday Wishes

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Office. It owns me.**_

_A/N: Okay... I'm pushing forward and finishing this thing. I want to finish some of these stories before the season starts, and I hope that it doesn't suck this year. Yes, I said it. Season Four sucked, there it is! At any rate, I hope you all are still enjoying this zany story of mine and read it 'til the end. _

_Also, I want to give a BIG thanks to Malon A. Lupin for beta this chapter for me. You sir, are awesome! Thanks so much! Without further adieu, the next installment of "The Gift"._

* * *

**2:57 pm**

Pam and Dwight were going down the road, driving fast as they approached the outskirts of Scranton. Before long, they were nearing the beginning of Schrute Farms. Pam watched on as Dwight continued down the winding road.

Michael wiggled more in his sack. "Pam? If you're there Pam, blink your eyes."

"How could you tell? You can't see anything."

"That's exactly something you'd say! Pam, what the hell is going on? Where are we going? Is there any food out there?"

Dwight turned around, "Silence!" He turned to Pam, "Do not listen to him. He doesn't know what he's saying."

"I'm pretty sure he knows -"

"Pam, I need you to trust me." He parked his car off to the side of the barn. "I'm gonna grab Mose. I need you to stay here and keep an eye on our prisoner."

Pam shifted her eyes back and forth from Dwight to Michael. She wasn't sure which was worse, staying in the car with Michael or helping Dwight and Mose. "Fine."

Dwight nodded. "I'll be back in five." He nudged the sack. "And you better still be in there when I get back." With that, he took off.

Pam leaned back, feeling Michael behind her chair. "Pam?"

"Yes, Michael?"

"Is Dwight gonna kill me? I cannot get killed like this. I know I'm not supposed to die like this. I will die if Dwight is the one who takes me out."

Pam rolled her eyes. "No one's is going to kill you, Michael."

"Thank God. That would be so lame. I mean really... Dwight? He doesn't have what it takes to handle this man meat."

Without warning, Dwight opened the trunk, grabbing Michael roughly and throwing him over his back. "C'mon Pam. Mose is preparing."

"For what?"

"You'll see soon enough." He trudged forward toward the barn, opening the door for himself and leaving it cracked for Pam.

As she stepped inside, her eyes widened as she saw the once peaceful barn that housed cows, goats and chickens, now housed something far more perverse. "Oh... my God!"

* * *

Kevin was in the break room writing on a legal pad when Toby walked into the room. "Hey Kev."

Kevin looked up. "Hey Toby." He bit his lip, nodding as he wrote something else down.

"What you got there?"

"Uh... just some ideas."

"Brainstorming, huh?" Toby took a seat at Kevin's table. "About what?"

Kevin shrugged. "You know... about my problem."

Toby nodded. "Yeah, I heard about that." He walked over to Kevin's table, taking a seat. "You need any help?"

Kevin's smile widened. "Definitely, man." He showed him his list. "I have a few things down already, but nothing seems really good."

"Well... let's see." Toby scanned the list, squinting his eyes over Kevin's handwriting. "What's this one? 'Marry a heir'?"

Kevin snickered."I figured I could... you know... marry an heir and get some of their money."

Toby sighed. "But aren't you engaged... to Stacey."

"Right..." Kevin bite his lip. "What about the other ones?"

Toby scanned the remainder of the ideas, shaking his head. "It's pretty much the same thing. All of these involve you getting money from someone else through either marriage, inheritance, or... which one is this?" He pointed to something new the bottom.

Kevin nodded. "Oh... I thought I could sell the rights to my life story or something."

Toby gave the camera and Kevin an intrigued look. "Do you have something that happened to you that someone would actually want to see on the big screen?"

Kevin shrugged. "Most of the stuff they put in movies anyway is to make the thing interesting. I thought I could beat them to the punch."

Toby nodded. "Have you... you know... thought about getting a second job? You know... getting the money yourself... somehow..."

Kevin thought about what Darryl was talking about early, working in the Mafia. "Um... I don't think I'm ready to go that route."

Toby shrugged. "Well... if you change your mind, a friend of mine needs a bartender for a few of his parties. The pay's pretty good too." He handed him a business card. "You should give him a call." Toby stood up, "Hope everything works out for you."

Kevin looked down at the number, nodding slightly. "Yeah, me too."

* * *

Kelly was standing by the copier when Angela walked past. Angela watched Kelly staring at the machine, looking blank. She rolled her eyes. "Are you using that?"

Kelly shook her head. "Oh, no... go ahead." She stepped behind Pam's desk, taking a seat. She looked over at Pam's desk, finding a picture of Pam and Jim on the far corner, tucked away behind the monitor. She smirked, feeling a small pang in her chest. She noticed Angela looking at her, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

Angela cleared her throat. "You're less... chatty this afternoon."

"Yeah, so?"

"Just noticed." Angela turned back around toward her desk, stopping short. "I don't normally do this..."

"Do what?"

"Give away my word of advice." Angela sighed. "As a Christian woman, I am obligated to give the good word to those in need, and seeing that your birthday is coming this weekend, I'd figure I would give you my advice as my present to you."

"Oh... you don't have to -"

"If you want happiness, you have to fight for it. No matter what." With that, Angela turned back around and walked back to her desk.

--

"Am I friends with Kelly? No... never. But I feel even the slut in the office deserves a shot at happiness. Even if it's immoral and devious, no one deserves to be unhappy... Besides, in the past five months, I have bought more Kleenex for this office than I have in the past five years." Angela sighed. "Frankly, the usage of tissue is not keeping up with inflation so, it's both for Kelly and economically speaking as the supervising accountant to make sure that she handles her home life outside of the office." She nodded. "By the way, have you seen Dwight from sales?" She shifted her eyes, "I... uh... need to ask him about some... sales."

--

Kelly looked toward the kitchen, and saw Darryl at the counter. She smirked, knowing that she and Darryl were happy in their own way. He made her laugh, he was understanding and he told her what was on her mind. He didn't shut her out like Ryan had for so long. Darryl was honest with her, telling her what he wanted in their relationship, leaving the games that she played with every other guy to the wayside. It was refreshing to be with someone who actually wanted to have a relationship, that they seemed committed. She wanted more than anything to have that, and she was glad she found that with Darryl. But as she saw Ryan walk through the office door, she couldn't help feeling her heart walk alongside him. She caught him glance her way and even thought for a moment that he smiled. Before she could move, the phone rang, "Dunder Mifflin, this is Kelly."

* * *

Pam walked into the spacious farm and saw Mose toward the middle, wrapping several feet of chain around the legs of an old wooden chair. She walked closer when a large light flashed above the chair. A moment later, Dwight dragged Michael into the chair, restraining him to its legs, making sure he couldn't escape. Michael wiggled, trying to break free. "Let me the BLEEP go!" he screamed.

Pam stepped away cautiously. Suddenly Mose stood was standing beside her, "Hey Pam."

"Oh... hey Mose." She crossed her arms, uncomfortable with the calmness Mose held.

"How's Jim?"

Pam grimaced, trying to sound not as nervous as she felt. "Not too good." She sighed. "He kinda broke his ankle."

Mose seemed to take on a more demented glare toward Michael, "Did _he_ do that to him?"

Before Pam got respond, Mose nodded, "We'll fix him." He proceeded to grab a few buckets of water and a paddle.

Pam, seeing the wooden paddle, ran over to Dwight's side. "What the hell do you have in mind? I mean... I think we've gone a little too far. It was fun at first, but now -"

Dwight's eyes blazed, dropping the paddle. "Fun? You call getting a hospital burned down to the ground fun? You think your precious Halpert's broken ankle is fun? Look woman... we're going to be conducting a number of different tests and tactics to remove whatever demon spirit or figure has possessed Michael Scott. We can only hope we don't lose Michael in the process."

"What, like some kind of exorcism?"

Dwight scoffed. "Please Pam. Let's just say that these are more of the Pagan's way of getting things done."

Michael wiggled some more, "Pagan? What the hell is that?"

Mose nodded. "Oh... well... it was a historical period during the early 100's 'til about -"

Dwight waved at Mose. "Ssh." He pushed Pam aside. "Your work is finished here. Thank you for your assistance, Pam. You have been most helpful." He proceeded to pull her toward the door.

Michael wiggled more in the chair screaming, "Pam... don't leave me here!"

Pam watched on. She saw her annoying, unpredictable boss, but her heart went out to him, as she saw what torture he might be in for. "I'm not going anywhere. I can help."

Dwight scoffed, "I thought we already covered this. Woman can't conduct these tests. You don't have the mental dexterity or strength to endure the physical agony that one must go through with these high-risk tactics."

Pam threw off her jacket and rolled her sleeves. "Just watch me." She walked toward Mose, snatched a bucket of water from Mose and headed toward Michael. With one swoop, she threw the entire contents onto Michael.

Michael spat some water out of his mouth. "What the hell are you doing?"

Pam leaned closer, "Just go with it." She slammed him in the face, feeling slightly excited to do something she had wanted to do for years. "Get out, you demon spirit!"

Dwight ran toward her. "Pam, what do you think you're doing?"

Pam shrugged, "I figured we could beat it out of him."

Dwight gave Pam a devious grin, "Precisely." He put an encouraging hand on Pam's shoulder, "Perhaps I underestimated you after all."

Pam nodded. "I suppose." She looked around the barn for something that she could use and walked over to the other side of the barn, disappearing from sight.

Michael looked around the barn, "Where'd Pam go?" He looked menacingly at Dwight, "You turned my faithful Pam against me."

Dwight threw another pail of water onto Michael, "Quiet, you!"

A moment later, Pam emerged from the back of the shed, carrying an old frying pan. She walked up behind Michael, raising it above her head, "Don't move an inch." She whispered.

Dwight watched on, his mouth agape. "Of course!" Without another reaction, Pam slammed the frying pan against Michael's head. He flinched at the impact, stiffening and eventually his head hung over.

Pam gasped, still gripping the handle of the pan, "Oh my gosh, is he still breathing?"

Dwight leaned over, putting two fingers on the pulse on his wrist. "Yeah, his pulse is shallow, but he's still alive.

Pam dropped the pan. "Thank God." She looked over at Michael stiff body, relieved she didn't take him out. "I can't believe I just did that."

Dwight nodded in agreement, "I agree. I didn't think you had it in you."

Pam shrugged. "I figured that if he was hit by an object to get his predictions, it would be the thing to rid him of it." She smirked, "It always works in the movies."

Dwight nodded. "I can't believe I overlooked that angle. It's so simple."

Mose dropped the box he was holding, "Great. What am I supposed to do with all these bandages now?"

Dwight walked over. "We might need these later." He looked over at the limp Michael Scott. "We'd better get him out of these chains."

Pam looked at Michael as well. "What do you have in mind?"

Dwight shrugged. "I have a spare key to his condo."

"Does Jan know about that?"

"Why would she? Besides, I technically lived there before she did." He grabbed Michael's arm, throwing him over his shoulder, "Could you help me put him in the backseat?" He didn't wait for a response as he headed toward the barn door.

Pam looked back at Mose, who seemed more disappointed than before. "You okay?"

Mose shrugged. "I don't get to spend time with Dwight much anymore since Angela is around. They're always having meetings in the main house, making me sleep out here. It's just nice to hang out with him again."

Pam nodded. "Hey... maybe you guys can hang out some other time... you know, when you're not trying to torture our boss."

Mose sighed, "I guess." He turned toward the back of the barn. "It was nice seeing you again, Pam."

Pam watched as Mose walked away, shaking her head. "And I thought Dwight was the weird one."

* * *

Jim was walking out of the doctor clinic on one crutch, hobbling toward his car. He smirked, pushing number 2 on his cell, calling Pam. On the third ring, Pam answered. "Hello?"

"You're still on the run?"

Pam chuckled, "I don't think so. But I really can't talk right now. I'll tell you everything you want to know at home tonight."

Jim nodded. "Is Michael okay?" There was a small pause. "You still there, Pam?"

"Yeah... it's just... how would you describe 'okay'?"

"By Michael's standards."

"He's been better."

Jim chuckled. "I guess I can accept that answer. Oh, by the way, I'm on a crutch and I have a cast."

"Is it green?"

"Obviously."

"Save me a place to sign it... by the ankle."

"How old are you?"

"I'm not sure I'm at liberty to discuss that."

"What the hell have you two been up to?"

"All questions must be written and examined before answering." She giggled, "Bye, Jim."

"Bye, Pam." He hung up, shaking his head. "She's starting to sound like Dwight."

* * *

Kelly continued to answer at reception when she noticed Ryan glancing her way from the conference room. She smirked slightly despite herself, finding butterflies that hadn't appeared in months returning in full force. She ignored them, answering the phone when he came over. "Hey."

Kelly hung up the phone, "Yeah?"

Ryan fidgeted slightly, "Um... I just wanted to say Happy Birthday. I know it's this weekend..."

Kelly felt her heart in her throat, "You remembered?"

"Yeah... it's your birthday."

Kelly felt her cheeks blush slightly, catching sight of Darryl delivering a package to Andy. She shook it away. "Thanks."

Ryan sighed, "That's it?"

Kelly shook her head, "I have to answer the phones."

"No you don't. That's Pam's job." He shook his head. "Speaking of which, where the hell did she go?"

Kelly scoffed. "You're unbelievable." She headed back toward the back, taking hold of Darryl's hand and walking to her desk.

Ryan watched on, feeling that unsettling wave of nerves that seemed to erupt whenever he was near Kelly, only increasing as he saw his chance slip away again.

* * *

Dwight and Pam were in front of Michael's condo, sitting in silence. Dwight sighed. "You did a very brave thing back there."

Pam shrugged. "It wasn't brave as more stupid. I could have really hurt Michael."

Dwight nodded. "This is true, but it was for his own good." He looked through the rear view mirror. "He'll be better because of you."

Pam rolled her eyes. "I highly doubt that, Dwight. I knocked him out cold. I could have... killed him."

Dwight shrugged."Only time can truly tell us what might have come of this." He proceeded to open up the car door, reaching over for Michael. Pam got out and helped him carry Michael to the doorstep. As they got closer, Dwight could hear noises coming from inside. "I think Jan's home."

Pam rolled her eyes, holding Michael from his armpits. "Of course she's home. You thought she wouldn't be?"

Dwight shrugged. "I thought she'd be out... doing womanly duties." He looked back at Michael. "We have to ditch him."

"What?" Pam could feel the weight of Michael getting heavier. "We can't just leave him."

Dwight grabbed Michael from Pam, laying him gently on the stoop. "Jan's a capable woman. She can handle it from here." With that, he rang the doorbell and he grabbed Pam's arm, running toward the car.

Pam tried to pull away. "We can't just leave him here. What if someone saw us?"

Dwight opened up the car door, pushing Pam inside. He ran to the other side of the car, jumping inside and turning the ignition, "That's a risk we have to take." He slammed on the gas and sped down the street.

Just as Dwight rolled down the street, Jan opened the door, seeing the tail of the Trans Am. She blinked, looking down and finding Michael laying haphazardly on the stoop. "What the hell?" She bent down, pulling him up to her eye level. "Michael...can you hear me?" She slapped his cheek. "Michael...speak."

Michael blinked his eyes, looking at Jan groggily. "Jan... is that you?"

Jan nodded. "Yeah, it's me."

Michael smiled slightly. "Where am I?"

"You're at home." She sniffed him. "Is that cow manure?"

Michael frowned. "What does it smell like?"

"Like poop."

"Gross." He tried to stand up, when he fell on top of Jan. "Sorry."

"Where have you been and why aren't you at work? You're all dirty and you smell and you're more off than usual." She tried to move him, but his joints wouldn't move. "Were you in a cramped space?"

Michael shook his head. "Why?"

"You're all stiff."

Michael giggled. "That's what she said."

Jan rolled her eyes. "Just get in the house."

As she pulled him inside, Michael bumped his head against the door frame, "Ow... I have a head there."

Jan rubbed his head, "Sorry." She frowned. "Where did this bump come from?"

* * *

Kevin walked past the kitchen where Kelly was sitting at the table. She was fidgeting slightly, seemingly deep in thought. Kevin sat down. "Hey."

Kelly looked up. "Hey." She smirked, "How's your day going?"

Kevin shook his head. "Not good."

Kelly frowned, "What's wrong?"

"Well... I have a big problem. Like big."

Kelly nodded. "Yeah, me too."

Kevin shrugged. "How are you handling it?"

Kelly scoffed, "More like avoiding it."

Kevin chuckled. "That always seems to work. I mean, who really wants to face them, you know?"

"Yeah, totally." Kelly sighed. "I mean, it's bad enough I have my party to worry about, but than certain people have to go around and make everything all weird and messed up."

"I know." Kevin nodded, "You think it's enough to have to deal with work and the family, but people who always seem to pop up make everything worse than it has to be."

Kelly looked up at Kevin. "That's exactly it." She sat up, "I know you're kinda in a bad mood, but if you wanna come to my party this weekend, I think it'll cheer you up. You can bring Stacey if you want."

Kevin smirked. "Thanks, Kelly."

Kelly nodded, "Sure." She stood up, walking toward the annex. "And Kevin..."

Kevin turned around. "Yeah?"

Kelly shrugged. "I hope you work through your problem." She smiled and headed toward her desk.

Kevin pulled out the card that Toby had given to him earlier. He flicked out it, bending it slightly before pulling out his cell phone. As he dialed the number, he cleared his throat. "Hey Phil. My name is Kevin Malone. I got your number from Toby. Yeah..." He smirked. "I was wondering... are you still looking for a bartender?"

* * *

_And that's it for now... I hope you all liked it and as always, leave a review!_

_The next chapter is the final chapter, followed by a small epilogue. Thanks again for reading everyone!_


	9. Accomplishments are Awesome

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Office. Never have and never will. **_

_A/N: I finished this thing... FINALLY!!!! It has been over a year, but it is finished. And I really like the way it turned out. I hope you do too! _

* * *

**4:06 pm**

_The camera panned the parking lot, showing a burgundy Trans Am driving up. It zoomed in, seeing Pam and Dwight sitting in the car. As several employees of the business park walked out to their respective cars, the two stayed inside._

Pam looked over at Dwight nervously, watching him look straight ahead with his hands still gripping the steering wheel. She inhaled. "Dwight -"

"Pam?" He took off his glasses, wiping them off on his tie. "What happened on that farm... stays on that farm." He sighed, "I understand that we might have abandoned Michael -"

"Might have?" Pam rolled her eyes. "What we did -"

"Will stay between us... and Mose... and Michael. Maybe Jan." Dwight shook his head. "No matter what happens when we leave this car, we cannot tell the outside world. They simply wouldn't understand." He turned to Pam, putting a friendly hand on her shoulder. "I stand corrected. You are a capable woman. No matter what anyone else says."

Pam smirked. "Thanks, Dwight." She looked at Dwight's hand, which still remained on her shoulder. "Dwight?"

"Right.. sorry." He nodded. "Let us start the rest of our lives." With that, Dwight got out of the car, heading toward the building. Pam got out immediately after, walking a reasonable distance from Dwight.

Dwight was the first to enter the office, looking toward Accounting as he locked glances with Angela, who had an annoyed expression, eying the kitchen. He dubiously walked into the kitchen with Angela following behind. Angela went to the sink, cleaning a mug. "Where have you been?"

Dwight went into the cabinet and rearranged the contents. "I had to go on a few errands."

Angela spun around. "You're lying."

"No I'm not!" He shifted his eyes, knowing that Angela was boring holes into his back. "Monkey..."

"Don't lie." Angela crossed her arms. "Does this have anything to do with Michael and his evil predictions?"

Dwight turned slightly. "Yes."

Angela walked closer, speaking in a lower voice. "Is it taken care of?"

Dwight smirked. "Yes."

She nodded curtly, walking toward the annex. "That's all I need to know." She walked toward the break room, the camera catching a small smile on her lips.

Pam walked into the office, seeing most everyone was there, with the exception of Dwight and Angela, which was expected. She looked down at her phone, seeing the voicemail box light flashing. She rolled her eyes, pushing the button as the automated voice announced, "You have... _43_ new messages."

Pam sighed, "Perfect." As the first one started, her face slowly lit up.

"Hey. It's me, Jim. Just wanted to leave a quick message telling you that I hope your time as a super-secret agent for Dwight was as awesome as it seemed. I want details." _Beep._ "Hey. It's me again. I was just seeing if you were finished... I hope everything went well and if possible, pictures would be beyond amazing." _Beep._ "Hey. I know I should stop calling, becoming borderline stalkerish, but I was wondering if you knew anything I could use to scratch my ankle. I used a pencil before... didn't work. So my itchy ankle is in your hands. Hope to hear from you soon." _Beep._ "Hello, again..."

--------

Pam smiled at the camera, "As hard as it is to believe, I think _that_ was the highlight of my day." She shook her head, "I know... such a dork."

--------

Andy walked up to reception, drumming on the counter. He started to hum, when Pam finally looked up. "Yes, Andy?"

Andy nodded smugly, "Where have you been?"

Pam looked around nervously, "Nowhere... you know... running errands."

"With Tuna. _Nice_." He proceeded to give her a wink, causing Pam to recoil. "I mean, really.... could you two be anymore clingy? You gotta let your mate breathe."

"Like you did with Angela?" Pam smirked at the camera as Andy scoffed, turning toward his desk. He stopped short, knocking over the jar of jellybeans. Pam rolled her eyes. "Nice."

* * *

Kevin walked over to Toby's desk, clearing his throat. "Uh.. Toby?"

Toby turned in the chair, smiling, "Hey... did you call Phil?"

Kevin smiled. "Yeah, man. Thanks... thanks a lot."

"No problem." Toby stood up, patting Kevin on the shoulder, "Anytime."

"Michael always says you're a creep...." Kevin nodded, walking toward the break room. Toby watched, wondering if Kevin was ever going to finish his sentence. Finding that he wouldn't, he went back to his seat.

-------

"Turns out Phil needs a bartender for several gigs he holds every week. The pay is insane... so yeah, I get to keep my legs."

-------

* * *

Darryl walked into the office, seeing that Pam had returned. "Hey, is Kelly back there?"

"I don't know. I just got back." She offered a smile, seeing him holding a small pink bag. "Got something for her birthday?" She nodded approvingly. "It's pink, she'll love it."

Darryl chuckled. "I figured as much. I'll just go back there and see." He nodded his head slightly, walking with a bit more confidence than the pink bag perceived him to have. Upon entering the annex, he noticed Ryan in the break room. He gave a quick head nod as he preceded to Kelly's desk. "Hey."

Kelly turned. "Hey." Her smile widened when she saw the pink bag peeking from behind Darryl's back. "Is that for me?"

Darryl shrugged. "I know it's early, but--"

Kelly yanked it from his hands, ripping the bag in the process. "I don't--" A small box flew out of the bag, landing a few feet from Ryan, who had just walked toward the kitchen door. He looked down at the small box, cursive letters printed on the top spelling out "_Links_"_. _He picked up the box, watching as Kelly walked over. She looked down at the box. "Um..."

"Here you go." He handed it to her, their fingers touching slightly. Ryan pulled his hand back, feeling Darryl's eyes on him. He couldn't find any words to say, so he left the room, trying to ignore the squeals of joy as he could only envision her arms wrapped around his neck instead another's.

Kelly attacked Darryl with kisses, completely surprised by the gift. "It's perfect. Oh baby!" She kissed him again, feeling exhilarated. "How did you know?"

Darryl shrugged. "I just know my girl." He kissed her one last time. "I'll see you later tonight. You got some making up to do." He chuckled as he walked back to the warehouse.

Kelly looked down at the necklace again, not sure how he seemed to get the perfect gift. She watched as the small pendent sparkled, feeling a slight plunge in her stomach. She couldn't believe it took her so long to recognize the shape from a time where she only had eyes for the wide-eyed temp. She felt her hands shake, not sure how to react. She turned and walked through the office toward reception. "Pam?"

Pam looked up wearily, hoping that her remaining few minutes in the office couldn't be more trying. "Oh, hey Kelly."

Kelly twisted her fingers, avoiding Pam's eyes. "Um... hey." She leaned over her desk, barely speaking over a whisper. "Have you seen Ryan?"

Pam blinked, clearing her throat. "Uh, yeah. He left about five minutes. I--" She watched Kelly walk out the door before she could say another word.

* * *

Dwight walked into Andy in the kitchen, trying to avoid him. "Bernard."

Andy crossed his arms. "What did you do to Michael?"

Dwight shifted his eyes, proceeding to walk toward the annex. "I don't know what you're talking about. Now, if you excuse me--"

"You think you have everyone fooled." Andy smugly blocked the entrance, shaking his head. "You have misunderestimated me greatly." He blinked, feeling the force of Dwight pushing him out of the way.

"You know nothing!" He moved swiftly to the break room, attempting to rid Andy's taunting.

Pam followed Dwight, walking around Andy. "Dwight."

"What do you want?" He opened his soda, appearing to be fascinated by it. "I told you--"

"I think Jan might come up here. This is bad. I mean... what we did... what happened--"

"Nothing happened. Okay?" Dwight continued to look at the glass panel of the vending machine, talking to Pam's reflection. "We are never to discuss what happened out there. These walls have ears, Pam." He looked toward Andy, who still remained in the kitchen. "Just forget it ever happened. Michael will be fine." He walked out faster toward the office, leaving Pam worried.

* * *

Kelly walked out into the parking lot, looking around for Ryan's car. She scanned the lot, seeing most of the spaces still occupied. She shook slightly from the cold, feeling tears form in the corners of her eyes. As she watched a car from the far end back up, she found the blue BMW behind it. She walked slowly, feeling her feet seem to swell with anxiety. She stopped when she saw Ryan staring ahead, not blinking. She didn't want to disturb him when a dog barked from somewhere over the hedge. He turned to the sound, noticing Kelly outside. He looked at her, sighing as he rolled down the window. "Get in." He unlocked the door, watching Kelly enter the car.

The two were silent for several minutes, only the sound of their breathing. "Ryan." She fidgeted, twirling her ring around and around her finger, as if it would spin right off if she went any faster. She had to say his name, just once to get it out of her system. Ryan took her hand, stopping her shaking hands.

He continued to look forward, not able to bring himself to look at her. The simple gesture as taking her hand made him just that more nervous. He cleared his throat, feeling slightly more confident. "Kelly, I--"

"Why did you do that Ryan?" Kelly snatched her hand away, scooting as far away from him as possible. "Why are you trying to torture me? You broke up with me, remember? You told me I wasn't right for you. And than you go and get the guy I'm seeing a gift that I had told you to get for me? What the hell, Ryan?!" She fumed, shaking with anger she had no knowledge she could still summon. She looked out the window, diverting any chance to look at him again, considering to just leave the car all together, but she knew that she couldn't leave without a proper explanation. "Just... why?"

Ryan gripped the steering wheel, watching as his knuckles turned white from the pressure. He wanted them to bleed, rip through, anything that would change the subject, take him mind off the fact that she was only a few feet from him. He couldn't tell her the truth, not really. How could he? He felt Kelly shift in her seat, reaching for the door handle. "Kelly." He smiled slightly saying her name, wishing that his heart could agree with his brain. He had ended their relationship for a reason. She was clingy. She was over-affectionate. She was talkative. She was everything that he wanted to leave here in Scranton. And yet, her trembling figure only made him ache for the strength to be the kind of man that didn't feel sympathy for her, that didn't allow himself to advice her new boyfriend ideas to make her smile, that made it possible not to want to touch her again. "Did you like it?"

Kelly scoffed. "Of course I liked it. I _love_ it. It's... perfect." She threw her hands in the air, trying to shake off the tension. "I don't get you Ryan Howard. I thought I might have, a long time ago. Or maybe I never did. It's... whatever. I have to go." She opened the car door, feeling a gusty wind through her hair. She folded her arms, bracing herself when she felt Ryan's hand on her shoulder.

"Don't." It was a singular word. A word he wanted to say during so many moments in their relationship. _Don't_ get so close to me. _Don't_ reorganize my CD collection in levels of hotness. _Don't _wait up for me after I'm out all night. _Don't _leave little notes on my computer telling me you love me. _Don't_ ask me questions in the middle of the night. _Don't._ But for the first time, that word wasn't the escape clause it had always been. It was the only thing that was keeping her inside the car, keeping her by his side, keeping Kelly. He felt the tension in her shoulder tighten, knowing she was still deeply hurt. He didn't like the hold he seemed to have over her, even if it meant he could still have a few moments with her.

"Let me go, Ryan." Kelly didn't look at him, fearful that she might cry in front of him. She had cried far too many times in the past months to dispel anymore in front of him. She needed to be strong for once in her life.

"But I don't want to." He meant those words, no matter how foreign the words were to him. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten involved. Darryl asked me, I was just trying to be helpful. That's all."

Kelly spun around, nearly falling out of the car. "You know that's not true. This is just another ploy for you to make me still..." She bit back the rest of her words. She was determined not to let him weaken her more than he had already in the following months of their breakup. She couldn't turn away though, feeling a slight pull that was beyond her control.

Ryan looked at the pain that she held in her brown eyes. She looked completely miserable, recognizing those looks of pleading helplessness when he would see her months ago, standing there and feeling trapped. He, more than anyone, couldn't partake that kind of torture to anyone, even if that meant losing something he never appreciated until he threw it away. He pulled his hand back, running a hand through his hair. "Go."

Kelly crossed her arms. "Listen to me, Ryan. I'm tired of you thinking that you can just tell me what to do. Always thinking that you can be the person to make the final decisions. I'm tired of it. I'm tired of you. I'm tired of us. Just make your mind up already. You act like you don't give a crap about me and than you pull this out of left field." She chuckled, shaking her head. "Look. I'm leaving, but don't think I'm leaving because you said so." She opened the car door, rushing out and running to the building. She tired not to look back, not wanting to know what she'd find.

Ryan slammed the steering wheel repeatedly, frustrated by the fact that he couldn't run after her. Any decent human being would tell her the truth. That he loves her. That he was stupid and made a mistake. That he knows that Scranton was only tolerable because she was part of it and that the only reason why he broke things off was that he thought he could have better, never taking the time to realize that he had everything he could ever want in front of him. He looked at the door, seeing Jan Levison pull into the parking and march to the front door. He knew that Michael left for the rest day, but figured she was here for something he might have forgotten. He breathed through nose, blasting some Coldplay album he had in his player and speeding down the parking lot. He drove past the door, hoping to see a glimpse of Kelly, but nothing. He sighed, turning when he caught something in the rear view. And there she was, tears shrieking her face. But he knew she never looked more beautiful.

* * *

**4:53 pm**

Jan walked into the office, as a few others walked past, leaving for the day. Pam was shutting down the computer when she caught sight of her. She wanted to duck, catching Dwight's eye. He seemed calm enough, but she suspected he was just as nervous. Jan looked at Dwight, flinching her fists. "I want to know that the _bleep_ happened this afternoon."

Andy looked over at Dwight, smiling victoriously. "I knew it."

"Quiet you!" Dwight looked at Jan, straightening his jacket. "Jan, if you will just follow me into the conference room." He forcefully pushed in the direction when Jan pulled away.

"I will not follow you anywhere. What the hell did you do to Michael?"

Oscar came out of the kitchen, looking at the spectacle. "Oh hey Jan. Um, did you get Michael to the doctor yet?"

Jan looked over at Oscar. "Why would I have taken him to the doctor?" She looked at Dwight with a hard glare, trying to see if he flinched or reveal something.

Oscar rolled his eyes. "You don't know? He bumped his head really bad downstairs in the warehouse. We would have sent an ambulance but the hospital burned down so..."

Pam intercepted. "Me and Dwight brought him home to you. He had fallen asleep on the way there, but I wasn't sure if you answered to door or not."

Dwight looked as Oscar and Pam seemed to settle Jan's nerves. He cleared his throat. "He was really heavy and wouldn't cooperate. I had placed him on the doorstep, since he said he would go in on his own time. He didn't want to bother you." He looked to Pam, who nodded briefly with approval.

Jan looked at Oscar and Pam and than at Dwight, seemingly suspicious. "I don't know what happened, but I will find out. Michael's still asleep, but I know you have something to with it." She gave him another long glare, walking back out of the office.

Dwight sighed as he heard the door close behind her. He proceeded to walk to his desk, giving Pam a signal to follow him into the hall. Pam grabbed her belongings, waving at Oscar and Andy. "Night, Oscar."

Oscar looked confused, shaking his head as he grabbed his briefcase and jacket. Andy stood up, slamming his chair into the desk. "Dude!"

Oscar looked around, realizing they were the only two left. "What?"

Andy scoffed. "Why did you help Dwight?"

"I was just telling Jan what happened to Michael. Why are you--"

"Dude... I had him. Right there, man. Way to sound the alarm." He snatched up his jacket, leaving the office with the slam of the door.

Oscar looked at the camera, rolling his eyes. "And that is why I didn't put him in the Finer Things Club." He sighed, walking toward the door.

* * *

Pam followed Dwight until he stopped abruptly. "Pam?"

Pam stood up straighter. "Dwight."

"Very good work today. You have really proven yourself worthy. Be proud." He turned around, giving her a forceful pat on the shoulder, walking back to the elevator.

Pam looked around the hall, shaking herself. Seeing no one around, she dialed on her cellphone. "Hey. Are you busy?" She smiled, heading down the stairs. "Good, 'cause I have plenty to tell you."

* * *

_The next chapter is the epilogue. Again, thanks to everyone who has supported this story over the past year. You are all very wonderful. :D_


	10. The Epilogue

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Office. And that's the end of that chapter.**_

_A/N: This is it folks! I know! It's been far too long to write this story. I promise if I ever write another Office story, it will never take this long again. I have some other stories up my sleeve and ones that I need to finish. Again, so sorry and I hope you find this ending justifies the long wait. Now, the epilogue..._

**A Week Later:**

**10:37am**

Michael walked into the office, smiling at Pam as he rounded her desk. "Morning, Pam."

Pam looked up, looking confused. "Michael, what are you doing back? I thought corporate gave you sick leave?"

Michael chuckled, waving his hand as he leaned on her desk. "And be away from my beloved employees. Please." He shook his head. "Besides, Jan was driving me nuts. She's a clingy little piece, let me tell you. Always wanting to check up on me, giving me back rubs, trying to be all motherly. It got a little weird when she tried to brush my hair--"

"Michael..." Pam shook her head. "I really don't need to know. But since you're here, you have some messages. One from Corporate."

Michael nodded, looking confused. "I thought you said they gave me sick leave?"

"Well, since you weren't here, they said that Jim could handle." She continued to type, afraid to look him straight in the eye.

Michael chuckled. "Good thing I'm back. With Tiny Jim over there, we'd be really screwed, huh?" He tapped her desk again, heading back to his office. "When Dwight arrives, tell him I need to see him." The camera panned to Pam, seeing she was visibly shaken. She caught sight of the camera, shrugging.

-----

"After the incident last week, Dwight and me made this... well, it doesn't matter really. I have nothing to be afraid of, right? I mean, I didn't do anything. I mean, I was innocent." The camera man said something off camera, sending Pam's cheeks aflame. "I'm going to prison, aren't I?"

-----

Dwight walked into the office, seeing Pam looking uneasy. He perused through her message file. "I saw Michael's car in the parking lot. I told you have to contact me immediately if--"

"He wants to see you. I think he knows." Pam shifted in her seat, trying to seem busy.

"I wasn't the one who hit him." He smirked, backing toward Michael's office with a malice smile on his lips.

Pam shook with anger. She wanted to run when she noticed Jim walking over. He was on one crutch, hopping slightly. "What's wrong? You look you're gonna get killed."

"Jim... I think Michael knows." She gave him a raised eyebrow, shaking her head. "I can't go to prison."

Jim chuckled. "Slow down. Let's just see how this plays out. It might be nothing. I mean, he didn't look upset when he saw you this morning, right?"

Pam shook her head. "No, but if Dwight is backed in a corner, he'll tell Michael I was the one..." She lowered her voice to just whisper. "That hit him."

Jim blinked, tapping on her desk. "I'm sure it'll be fine. Just don't freak out. Just relax, okay?" He gave her a smile, seeing it put her at ease. He walked to Michael's office, knocking. "Michael?"

Michael opened the door. "Hey, Jimbo. What's the haps?"

Jim shook his head. "You know, twisted ankle."

Michael blinked. "Yeah, what's that about? You look like crap." He opened the door wider, revealing Dwight behind it, seemingly calm. Jim looked over at Pam, who still seemed nervous.

Jim scratched the back his of his neck. "Thanks, Michael. You do remember, right? You predicted it would happened and it did. Had to get a cast and everything." Jim left his leg some, showing off the bright green cast.

Michael bent down, patting his jacket. "Dwight, hand me a marker." Dwight swiftly handed him a blue one, as Michael scribbled a message. He giggled as he straightened back up. "Be careful, don't need another lawsuit." He walked back into the office, slamming the door.

Pam walked over to his desk, tugging at her necklace. "I don't..."

"Everything's fine. Dwight seemed cool. And Michael is fine. He doesn't remember what happened to me, I'm sure he doesn't remember what happened with you either." He tried to look down at the message Michael wrote.

Pam shook her head. "But what if.... Jim?"

Jim gave her another smile. "Relax, Beesly. It'll be fine." He nudged her leg. "What did Michael write?"

Pam tried to smirk, bending down to see what it said. She shook her head, rolling her eyes. "He wrote: _At least it was this bone. Wink wink._" She folded her arms. "I guess he didn't lose his humor."

Jim made a face. "What humor?" They both chuckled as Pam went back to her desk.

Dwight sat across from Michael, trying to steady his breathing. "Michael... are you alright?"

Michael turned away from the window. "Of course I am. I mean, I just bumped my head. Jan took me to the doctor in the next county and they said I had a concussion, like you did when you broke your car. But nothing more than that. Jan thought there was something more, but that was it." He shook his head.

Dwight straightened in his chair more. "So why did you call me in here?"

Michael shrugged. "Just wanted to make sure you made sure Jim was doing his job. Being the eyes and ears while I was away. Doing_ your_ job."

Dwight nodded. "So you remember nothing from the accident?"

Michael scratched his chin. "Well... I remember needing some card stock from the warehouse, I remember my turban. I remember being in your car and taking me home, which I forgot to thank you for by the way. I mean, you have to since I would have killed you if you didn't." He chuckled, waiting for Dwight to laugh along with him. When Dwight did, Michael stood up, heading toward the door. "I'll see you later."

Dwight walked out the door, unsure of what occurred. He looked at reception, seeing Pam's confused face. Dwight shook his head, hoping that she would try to have some composure. He noticed Jim smirking. "What's so funny?"

Jim shook his head. "Nothing. I just find it funny that Pam's nervous about something that she had nothing to deal with."

Dwight leaned over. "What are you talking about?"

Jim leaned back in his chair. "You think if Michael remembered what happened that he'd believe that Pam hit him. It's your word against hers and we both know that you've betrayed that to Michael a few times in the past." Jim watched Dwight a ghostly pale. "So yeah, I find very funny." He stood up, heading into the kitchen.

Dwight walked over to reception, leaning closely to Pam. "Nothing happened. You don't say anything, I won't say anything. Agreed?"

Pam nodded. "Agreed." She watched as Dwight slowly walked back to his desk, catching Angela's eye. He shook his head, taking his seat.

Andy watched the whole scene, nodding his head. "I will figure out what happened. I will--" He felt a large piece of metal hit him in the back of his head. "What the--"

"Sorry, Andy. My handle slipped out of my hand." He gave him a smile, hopping back to his desk.

"Be careful, Tuna. Watch where you're going." He rubbed the back of his head, not aware that Dwight, Pam and Jim all shared a secret laugh.

* * *

Kevin walked through the kitchen, noticing Toby at the table. "Dude, I have some great news."

Toby smiled. "Hey Kev. So, it worked out with Phil after all, huh?"

"Oh yeah. Phil's great. He owns all these little clubs by the university so he wants me to possibly manage one on the weekends, you know, since he's busy doing the rest of them."

"That's great, man. I'm glad I could help. I know it's hard trying to keep everything together without it all falling apart. I mean, when I was going through all that stuff a few years ago with Shannon and Sasha--"

"And check this out, man. He's a Celtics fan, too! He said he has all these strategies and stuff, you know, to help me out."

Toby shook his head. "But wasn't getting the job so that you wouldn't have to gamble anymore and pay off you bookie?"

Kevin shrugged. "I mean, sure. But when you are offered a sure thing, you don't pass that up. I'll be fine, man. And thanks again." He patted Toby on the shoulder handing to the break room."

Toby felt a lump in his throat forming. "Can't say I didn't try." He walked out the kitchen back to his desk in the annex.

* * *

Kelly walked through the office, passing around a stack of cards. She walked up to Pam's desk. "Here you go, Pam."

Pam looked up, seeing Kelly. "Oh, thanks." She opened it, revealing a huge kiss mark. In glitter, _Thank You!, _was displayed.

Kelly giggled. "Thanks again for coming. It was really great."

Pam nodded. "Yeah. It was a fun party. And I loved your dress."

"Ohmigosh, thank you! I thought you would like it." She smiled, walking over to Accounting. She smiled as she handed her card to Angela. "Here you go, Angela." She gave her a wink. "Thanks... for everything." She walked over to Creed, as Angela hid a smile behind her card.

Kelly walked backed to her desk, tugging at her necklace. The camera panned down to the pendent, shimmering as she smiled. She looked away from the camera, dialing on the phone.

* * *

**4:57 pm**

Dwight walked toward the coat rack, giving Pam a cordial nod. "Evening, Pam."

"Evening, Dwight." She watched him leave, followed closely by Angela. She looked back at Pam, giving a small snare, but walking through the door.

Pam watched as Michael left his office, smiling slightly as he walked past. "Pam, I want to tell you something."

Pam looked over at Jim briefly, trying not to see guilty. "Um, sure Michael."

"I know you would have my back no matter what and I want to thank you for helping me last week when I got hurt. Jan told me that you and Dwight were responsible for getting me home." His speech seemed less steady, seemingly emotional. "I just... I'm really happy you're my friends." He walked around the desk, waiting with open arms.

Pam seemed to cringed at the thought of hugging Michael again, but she walked nevertheless, patting him on the back. "You're welcome, Michael." She patted a few more when Michael held on tighter. She tried to pull away when Jim came behind Michael.

"Come on, buddy. You had a busy day." He patted his back, turning him toward the door. "You got a ride home?"

"Oh yeah. Jan's downstairs waiting for me." He waved, heading toward the door.

Jim turned to Pam. "You okay?"

Pam shrugged. "I'm just glad he didn't do the same thing to me I did to him." She chuckled as Jim handed her coat, following him into the dimmed hallway. "So, any plans for this evening?"

Jim shrugged. "Oh yeah. I was thinking something like espionage, some animal sacrifice and if we're lucky, we might be able to get to do a séance." He chuckled when Pam nudged him into the elevator. "I'll take that as a 'no' on the séance."

"Try 'no' on all the above. My spy days are over." She nudged him again, giggling as Jim rolled his eyes."

"Sure, Beesly. You know you liked it." He chuckled as the doors closed.

* * *

Kevin walked out the kitchen, running into Kelly as she pulled her jacket on. "Hey Kelly."

Kelly was wrapping her jacker over here shoulders. "Hey. Did you get my card?"

"Oh yeah. Thanks. I'm glad I could come through." He walked toward the door, stopping. "Hey, did you ever get your problem solved?"

Kelly smirked. "Yeah, I think I did."

Kevin nodded. "Sweet. Here." He handed her a card. "I'm kinda managing a bar on the side on the weekends."

"Cool!" She shook with glee. "That is seriously awesome, Kev." She walked passed him, heading toward he exit. "See ya later."

"Bye, Kel." He walked over to his desk, grabbing his coat as Kelly walked down the stairs. She felt her phone buzzed to life, smiling as she read the text message. As she walked out of the building, she caught sight of the camera. She smirked, watching as a blue BMW pulled up. She walked toward the camera, a small smile desperate to escape. "I can't explain it. Me and Ryan, I mean..." She looked back at the car, biting her lip. "I think we just needed to be apart to figure out we worked best together." She shrugged. "I don't know." She waved, running back to the car. While Kelly got inside, Ryan gave a quick wave to the camera, driving off down the driveway.

* * *

**FIN.**

_I want to give a big thanks to several people who helped me along the way. My beta readers: Malon A. Lupin, ktface3 and CoffeeObsessed, THANK YOU!!!! So helpful with everything from punctuation to character development to flow, you guys rock my socks off. And to my reviewers, thanks so much. Every word was much appreciated. And to my readers, thanks so much for continuing to read this crazy story of mine. I hoped to have better luck with other stories as this one. Until then, cheers. _


End file.
